To Love What's Left Behind
by Collision
Summary: "Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." Goten strives to carry on through the heartache and pain that accompanies an unexpected pregnancy, and an unexpected loss.  COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

This a three part one-shot about the trials and tales of a teenage pregnancy and all of the joyful happiness and heart wrenching pain it can blossom. It switches from 1st to 3rd POV so it may become difficult to read. This is completed and will probably follow a biweekly update schedule. But enjoy none the less and remember to review.

All characters are owned by Akira Toriyama (keep an eye out for this name again later) and Toei Animation. This is all non-profit and for the pure fun of fanfiction.

**"Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." By: Of Monsters and Men 'Little Talks'**

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Love What's Left Behind<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was like any other Sunday night. It was nearing 6 o'clock and dinner was being set. My mother was preparing a feast for an army as my father entertained our guests. It was still a foul word to me to call my brother a guest in this household. Even after all these years later, even after his marriage, the birth of his child… Gohan was a guest in our house. Sometimes I miss him just being my big brother. Not someone's husband and father. That's awfully greedy of me to think, but feelings are what they are.<p>

As I continue to stray from conversation I keep my eyes glued to my video game. I glance over every now and then to my four year old niece piecing together a puzzle. Even though I'm greedy in wanting my brother I still love that girl. When Gohan and Videl go to work we babysit her. Pan and I play every day when I get home from school. Some days we train and some days we just play child-like games. I don't mind even though I probably look pretty silly being seventeen years old and playing tag with a toddler.

I continue to shoot the new upgraded gun on my game as I hear my mother bustle in the kitchen then call everyone to the table. "You coming?" My brother asks. I answer, "In a minute."

Apparently a minute was far too long as my dearest mother came stomping out to the living room. "Goten!"

"_Goten_!" I mock. I find it funny; she doesn't.

"Seriously Goten, when I say come and eat I don't mean take your sweet ass time getting to the table," she spits. I turn my game off and follow her to the kitchen. She continues to mumble how if I were studying like I was supposed to I would've been the first one to sit down. But who besides Gohan enjoyed studying?

I sit down as a plate is placed before me. My mother mixes my 'milkshake' and sets it down. "Special treatment?" Videl asks joking with me. Ever since I was little I've always enjoyed her company.

"Maybe," I say. Before I could get a chance to explain mother takes the stage.

"Goten isn't quite filling out like Gohan did at his age so I decided to start making him protein packed shakes."

I lay my face in my palm embarrassed. Was that necessary?

I feel Videl eyes on me. "You certainly have gotten taller. Almost as tall as your brother," she says, "You're just not getting wide enough."

My father switches the focus, "ChiChi is just paranoid and makes him drink that stuff." My mother glares at him as I mouth 'thank you' for diverting the attention from me to him. He may not have been there for the first seven years of my life but over time we grew very close and my dad knew me like he could read my mind. He just smiles in return and continues to ignore my mother's tongue lashing. I've noticed over the years he has very selective hearing.

As Gohan helps Pan handle her silverware he asks me, "So how are you and Valise?"

"Great, it'll be one year next month since we started dating."

Valise was one of the finer things in life. We never argued; never. She was care-free, sweet, and very lovable. Sometimes a bit of an airhead but we got along great together. If this wasn't love then I don't want to know what it is. The feeling I get with her is indescribable. I just want to be attached at the hip with her all day and night. And I knew my family could tell I really was in love. My mother always asked why I couldn't find a girl who's never had a boyfriend before; she married her first boyfriend. But I tell her Valise and I had bad past relationships and so now we can appreciate the one that's blossomed between us. Mom is still getting used to her.

"Impressive. How come she's not here tonight?"

I sigh, "She's been sick. She hasn't been in school for a few days now."

Videl makes a sad face, "Poor girl, I hope she's ok."

Our dinner continues as peacefully as it could amongst a family of Saiyjins. Conversation is limited. I concentrate on my less than appealing Weigh Protein shake as the phone rings. My mother puts her fork down, "Who would call at this hour?"

"I'll get it," I say bringing my drink with me over the phone on the wall. I pick up the receiver and say, "Hello?"

"Goten?" It's Valise.

"Hey Valise, what's up?"

"I have something really important to tell you."

My mom grabs my attention, "Goten, tell her you'll call her back later. We're in the middle of dinner."

"Can you tell me later? I'm kinda in the middle of dinner." My mother calls my name once more as a warning to hang up the phone.

"No this can't wait," she says. I get a very nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Goten," I love when she says my name, "… Goten, I'm pregnant." Suddenly it feels like my name was never said.

As a reaction my fist clamps shut shattering the glass in my hand. Glass digs into my skin as my white knuckles are bared. Blood begins its deadly descent from my clenched fist to the floor. My heart it rapidly beating threatening to leap out of my chest and my breath has become abnormal. Valise calls my name once more bringing me back to reality, "Goten, are you there?"

I know my whole family is looking at me shocked wondering just what the hell is going on. I look at my brother and father. They look concerned for me; yet so does my mother. How could I ever tell her this? Even though she got on my nerves sometimes she was the strongest woman in my life, the woman who raised me, taught me right from wrong, who made me a dreamer, who I am today. How could I break this news to her of all people? I knew she would be furious with me; disappointed in me. I could already see the steam spray from her ears, her screeching yells and maybe even claw my eyes out. Which fear I feared more I could not say.

Valise calls my name once more and I ask in a rush turning away from my bewildered family, "Valise, can I meet with you right now?" She says 'yes' and I hang up the phone. "I gotta go," I tell my family and rush for the front door.

My mom stands from her seat, "What about your dinner?"

"I don't really have an appetite anymore." I say no more and rush out of the house and quickly take to the air. I fly as fast as I can to try and confirm this horrifying news. I'm only seventeen, jobless, and still a high school student. Why would God throw such curveball at me?

I hear my father's strong voice call my name, asking me to slow down. I try my best to out run him but he's just too fast for me. Within seconds I feel his arms wrap around my chest, "Goten calm down please."

I struggle, "Let me go, I have to get to Valise."

I try to pull away once more but my struggle is in vain. His grip is tight and iron like. "Goten… please talk to me so I can help you."

I stop trying to wiggle my way free. Once he felt me relax he releases me. Maybe he would understand, maybe even help me. Before I speak he pulls a white cloth from within his shirt and grabs my bleeding hand. He ignores the gore of my shredded palm and pulls shards of glass from it. Then he gently wraps up my hand with the cloth and wipes my blood on his pants.

"Gross," I mumbled.

His insanely percept hearing picked up on my statement, "Not really, technically it's my blood too. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sigh in defeat and look into his eyes, "I did something really bad Dad. You're going to be so disappointed in me." I feel his hand on my shoulder and encouraging me to go on, "Dad… Valise is pregnant. And it's mine."

His hand falls from my shoulder. I didn't want it to but it did. I look up into his eyes and see a warm smile. Did nothing upset this man?

"It's ok," he tells me, "We can work this out. Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that?" I ask. I'm not angry but surely confused, "Dad, I'm a full time student with no job. How can I possibly support a baby?" I can feel tears brim my eyes. I've faced some of the most vile and evil creatures the universe has ever had the displeasure of harboring but this little person that has yet to be born and who has only recently acquired a heartbeat scared me the most.

Now both of his hands rest on my shoulders and I look into my father's eyes shaking. He says, "We'll worry about that later. You need to talk this out with Valise. But I want you to promise me that you'll always be there for her and _your_ baby."

That statement took me by surprise. Maybe he really did understand what was going on. "I promise I will dad but I'm scared to tell Mom. She going hate me, maybe even throw me out of the house." Salty water begins to lightly leak from my eyes. I can't believe I'm crying right now.

"Listen to me Goten," I do as he says, "You stay at Trunks' house tonight and I'll tell your Mother ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been married to her for a long time; I know how to handle her. When it's safe to come home I'll have her call you."

I love my father; he's always there to save me. I ask, "Still having trouble with the phone?"

"I just can't figure that thing out!" he laughs scratching his head but become serious turning around. We hover in air sensing the same Ki signature. "Your brother is coming; you better get moving."

Before I leave I wrap my arms around him in embrace, "Thank you Dad," I whisper.

"You're welcome. Now stop worrying, we're gunna' get through this."

I let him go, take one last look at him and continue north to Satan City where my lover resides.

* * *

><p>Goku drifted back toward home to meet his eldest son. It was only a few minutes later they met.<p>

"Dad, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

Goku was hesitant to tell him what exactly happened but realized it was only right to do so. Gohan was a major player in Goten's life and had every right to know. Plus everybody was bound to find out anyway.

"Gohan," Goku says, "You cannot tell your mother but Valise is pregnant." He studies Gohan shocked reaction.

He suddenly becomes angry, "I warned him Dad! I told him to just wait until he was married!"

"I know Gohan but it's obviously too late for that. He's going to see her right now. You can talk to him when he gets back ok?"

Gohan had his fists clenched in bold anger with his younger sibling. "Talk? I doubt there's going to be any talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, you don't understand how serious this is! I told him all about what could happen if he had sex before he was ready! This was back when he first started dating Valise!"

Goku held his son by the shoulders, "You need to calm down. We'll work this out. I do understand how serious this is and the detriments of it but it's too late now. If Goten is man enough to create a life he'll have to man enough to raise it."

Gohan relaxed his tense body listening carefully. Goku continued, "You're his big brother; don't turn your back on him when he's going need you the most. I'm going to tell your mother tonight and prepare her to talk to him."

"He's got a lot of growing up to do."

* * *

><p>A rising nervousness accumulates in my chest as I tap on the window of an apartment building. I see her inside getting out of bed and walking toward me. She must not be too far along, she isn't showing. But I'm sure once she does this will be all too real.<p>

She opens the window, "Come in."

I do so gently stepping onto her floor. I remove my shoes and sit on her bed. She sits beside me hands folded obviously nervous as well. What do I say? How do I fix this? I don't think this is something that can be fixed or mending but something I must adjust and change for. The thought of bringing another life into this world scares me. I want to tell myself I can handle this but I'm not sure if I can. Can I be a seventeen year old father? And a good one at that?

I look at her hands as she fiddles with them. She bites her lower lip with heavy lidded eyes. As I look at her I realize I'm not alone in this. How could I just think of myself? Valise was the one who was going to be carrying this baby for the next nine months and help me care for this child with for the next eighteen years. That's an awfully long time. She must have been just as petrified as me.

I grab her hand and smile. I don't feel like smiling but I want her to know I'll be there for her every step of the way. "We can do this."

"I'm scared Goten. How will I ever tell my parents?"

My smile fades somewhat, "We'll tell them together ok? I'm not gunna' leave you hanging. We're in this together." Why did I just say that? Her parents were very rich and very important people. Her father was a top of the line surgeon and her mother was one of the countries best of the best lawyers. They could do some serious damage including forbidding us to see each other, or even worse, make Valise get an abortion. Even though a baby was the last thing on my teenaged mind, I wouldn't want any harm done to it now that I've accepted it.

She is silent so I ask, "Have you seen a doctor yet?" she shakes her head no. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Maybe two months."

I suck in a deep breath and rise to my feet. I grab her hand and pull her up to stand. "Let's go tell you parents right now."

"Are you crazy? Right now? I too afraid to tell them right now!"

"We have to tell them before you start showing. We can't keep this a secret forever."

She relaxes and smiles at me, "You never considered getting rid of it did you?"

I'm somewhat shocked by her question. Not that she read me so well but that she knew neither of us would opt for that. We were going to make it, together.

"Never," I say, "I love you Valise. You're everything to me. And God gave us this baby for a reason. I think this baby will bring us closer than ever before."

"Oh Goten, I love you too."

"And after the baby is born and we graduate school I want you to marry me. I'll save up some money and buy you the most amazing ring I can find ok?"

Tears were in her eyes and she never looked more beautiful to me. "Yes of course I will!" her arms wrap around my neck and I feel her lips on mine. I enjoy the sweetness of the kiss.

A knock sounded at the door and we both turn around in shock. There stood her mother; the door ajar. My words are caught in my throat and I stutter. How long had she been standing there? How much had she heard?

"Mother?" Valise asks as she walks into the room and hugs her daughter.

"Oh Valise, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything sweetheart," she pulls away still holding onto her daughter, "Even though I think your both a little young I am happy for you."

She hugs me next. She's much shorter than me but her short brown hair reminds me of Valise's long hair. I can tell where Valise gets all of her good looks. "You'll be a great dad," her mother says to me, "I don't think I could picture my Valise with anyone else."

She lets go and turns to Valise, "Let's go tell your sister. Then we can talk to your father," she looks at me, "It may not be the best idea to be here when we do. Valise will call you later. I'm sure her father will want to speak to you."

I say 'ok' and kiss Valise goodbye before putting my shoes back on. Her mother stops me before I jump out the window; they know of my special abilities. After a year of getting to know the family it was only right to let them in on my secret, but not my whole history and lineage.

She pecks me on the cheek, "Congratulations."

I thank her and take off into the night and head to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Gohan and his little family left hours ago. The women kept pestering them asking what was wrong with Goten. Why did he run out? Where did he go? What happened? But neither Goku nor Gohan answered only saying that they would find out in due time. The memory from only a few hours ago played across his eyes. Gohan just looked into his father's eyes saying 'good luck'. Goku was gunna need it.<p>

"I just understand what could be so wrong that Goten leaves in the middle of dinner and doesn't come home. He has school in the morning."

Goku didn't answer. He just sat in the bed, the quilt covering his long legs. Hands folded in his lap as he continued to listen to his wife staring at the oh-so interesting blank wall.

"I just don't understand. And you're sure he's ok?"

"He'll be fine."

ChiChi finished brushing out her hair and lay in bed with her husband. Goku loved her long black hair, especially when she let it down. Even after all these years she was still beautiful in his eyes.

ChiChi laid back resting her head on the pillow, "So anything new?"

'It's now or never I guess.' Goku looked up to the ceiling as if he were in thought, "Eh, nothing really. I found a new training ground, Pan is learning to fly, Gohan said he might want to do some training this week, Goten got his girlfriend pregnant, and we might go camping this weekend."

ChiChi sat straight up, "What did you just say?"

"We might go camping this weekend?"

ChiChi grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled, "Goten got what pregnant?"

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl both jumped up into sitting positions in their queen sized bed. A loud crash and more screaming could be heard from his parents' house. "I guess Dad broke the news to her."<p>

Videl was already out of the bed, "Come on Gohan, we better go make sure everything is ok."

"You mean make sure we're not digging a plot for my father tomorrow morning?"

Even though the situation was serious she smiled, "Same difference, let's go."

They quickly got changed and hustled to get outside. They opened their front door and rushed around the corner. They stopped in their track as they saw Goku jump out of the kitchen window; pots, pans, kitchen table chairs, and even knives followed him with vicious speed.

"ChiChi, please calm down!" Goku yell but she apparently could not hear him over her own screaming. She must have run out of furniture to throw out the window because soon she was chucking plates and bowls. Goku knew she would be even angrier if she broke all of her dinnerware so he tried his best to catch and stack all of them. He kept yelling at her to 'stop!' and 'calm down!'.

Videl tugged on Gohan sleeve, "You should go inside and stop her."

"Your right." Gohan ran past the kitchen window dodging porcelain and silverware and ran into the home. He snuck up behind his mother grabbing her from behind. "Gohan put me down this instant! This isn't a laughing matter!" Gohan began walking out of the house to where the other two stood.

ChiChi kept yelling, "Do you know what your brother did? I'm going to ring his neck when he gets back home! That's probably why he didn't even bother to come home!"

Goku placed a stack of plates and bowls on the ground, "Don't you see?" he yelled.

ChiChi was silent. Goku never ever yelled or talked back to her. She was stunned, "Wh- What do you mean?"

"Goten didn't want to come home because he knew you were going to act like this! Don't you find it wrong that he's too scared to come to his own mother for help?"

ChiChi looked down at the ground, "I never saw it like that."

Goku walked over to her and hugged her. She returned it pushing her face into his broad chest. Goku continued, "I never said he was right but Goten needs us right now. He knows he made a mistake but he's willing to do whatever it takes to make it right."

ChiChi looked up to him, "He said that?"

"Yes. I know you're angry with him but there's no point to be. If he's ever needed us before its right now." His wife still looked up to him listening. "He's scared ChiChi. He cried."

She backed away with hands on her chest, "Oh my poor baby. Where is he? I have to call him."

Gohan had is arm around Videl's shoulders, "He's at Capsule Corp. staying the night there. But don't worry mom; all of us are gunna' be there for him. As a family."

* * *

><p>"So her mom wasn't upset at all. I was nervous she was gunna' stop Valise from seeing me or even worse…"<p>

Trunks and I sat on the floor of his room discussing everything that's happened tonight. Trunks is my best friend, he has been for as long as I can remember. I could tell him anything. Sure I could tell Gohan too but he's my brother and would surely scold me, maybe even think less of me. But not Trunks. He was my friend and never judged me. Tonight he was most certainly my biggest supporter.

"Wow man, that's crazy. I can't believe your gunna' be a dad! So only your dad knows?" Trunks asks me.

"Yea but by now I'm sure he told my mother and Gohan. And Gohan probably told Videl." I bury my face in my palms, "I'm dreading the conversation I'll be having with my mother."

"That's tough man. I know how your mom can be but I'm sure over time she'll calm down and except it."

I look him in the eyes, "But you don't understand. What if she throws me out of the house? How am I supposed to be a homeless father?" Father. That word was still so foreign to me still.

"Come on, you know you're always welcome here. Plus my mom loves you. And I'm sure Valise's parents would house you."

I had totally forgotten about the other talk I would be having with her father. He was a pretty demanding and intimidating guy. Plus he's incredibly smart; he may even give Gohan a run for his money. What was I to expect from that upcoming and inevitable conversation? I'm a pretty independent guy but I think I'm going to need Valise to hold my hand through this.

"I don't even wanna' think about her parents right now. Her and my parents haven't even met yet."

Trunks laughed, "Guess their gunna have to meet now."

"You're not funny."

A knock emitted from the other side of Trunks' bedroom door. It was Bulma. "Trunks? Is Goten in there with you?"

"Yea Mom, come in," he shouted back.

She opened the door with a phone in her hands cupping the receiver. She motioned me to come to her, so I did. "Your mom is on the phone. She told me," she said, "And I'm a little disappointed in you but you know you can always come to me if you ever need anything right?" I nod 'yes'. She pecks my cheek, "Congrats kid. And good luck, you're gunna' need it."

I take the phone from her hand as she backs away and closes the door. I turn to Trunks, my eyes begging for advice. He motions me to talk into the phone. I know I can no longer keep my mother waiting. I suck in a deep breath in attempt to relive my nervousness and say, "Hello?"

"Goten… It's me."

I already knew who it was. I didn't know what to say so I say nothing and wait.

"You're father told me everything. I know you were scared to tell me but you don't have to be. Honey I'm your Mom; you can tell me anything."

"I know you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I can feel my voice cracking from raw emotion. Great; now she's crying too.

"Oh Goten I love you, you know that. I knew you would eventually grow up and have children of your own but that's the thing. You're still growing up. I just never thought you would be so irresponsible but son," she pauses as if in thought to carefully choose her words, "You don't have to be afraid to come to me or tell me anything. I know you're scared, and so am I, but you have your whole family here for you… especially your Mama."

Tears finally leak from my eyes hearing my mother call herself by my old nickname for her. As a child I called her Mama for the longest time. But as I reached puberty 'Mama' lingered from my vocabulary.

"Thank you Mom. I know I'm still young but I'm gunna' try to be the best Dad I can possibly be. I'm not gunna' leave Valise no matter what. I even asked her to marry me when we graduate from school. And Mom… thank you… for everything."

"Come home Goten. Please?"

I agree, tell her I love her, and hang up. I thank Trunks for the pep talk and for his hospitality. We say our goodbyes and I head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot damn, 15,456 words! Enjoy and hopefully this keeps everybody happy until the final part 3! (And on a side note, Co Lee Shawn isn't a real poet; it's a play on someone else's name if you can figure it out.) Don't forget to review! I would really, really, really appreciate it!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Love What's Left Behind<strong>_

It's been one week since that fateful night Valise broke the news to me. At first I couldn't believe it but over the next few days it became all too real to me. The more I was around Valise the more I noticed little things I probably should've noticed before. The very slight weight gain, her complaints of bloatedness, and the cravings. Oh the cravings. My father warned me. He told me of when my mother was pregnant with Gohan. Apparently carrying a Saiyjin baby gave you an incredible appetite and pretty ludicrous cravings. My father said a frequent craving my mother had was bacon and mustard. Gross.

But so on and so forth everything was going smoothly even though it's only been seven days. I even talked to Valises father a few days ago. Her and I were seated in the living room awaiting his arrival home from work. I was sweating bullets and Valise could only smile reassurance at me. Soon he finally walked through the door, put down his briefcase and hung up his coat. He sat down on the coach across from us as I continued to hang my head in shame for 'violating' his youngest daughter.

"Goten," he said to me, "I'm very disappointed in you and Valise both for being so careless and irresponsible. I was beyond mad. But my dear wife and daughter talked me down and made me see sense once more."

I wondered where exactly he was going with this. I still fiddled with my hands looking down to the floor as if it was going to give me the correct response. But he continued.

"Before I didn't want to let you off so easily and I thought you were just the typical teenage boy taking advantage of my little girl. To get what you wanted and leave. But, when they told me you proposed to her that night… well… it gave me hope and made me see more clearly."

I was confused at the turn of the speech and his calm body language. My own breathing had calmed as well. "I've accepted this and will do whatever I can to help out but I do have one request." I was nervous once more. He stood up and stepped to me. He motioned for me to stand and I did so. He then said, "I want you to ask me for my daughters hand in marriage."

I was stunned at his sudden change of attitude but did not hesitate, "Mr. Toriyama? May I please have your blessing to marry Valise?"

He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug, "Welcome to the family Goten."

That talk went surprisingly well. I wasn't expecting her father to be so accepting. But when I said I wanted to marry Valise I was serious. Pregnant or not I was going to eventually ask her anyway. And pregnant or not she was still my dream girl.

Today was special though. It was her first doctor's appointment and I promised I would go. Usually getting an appointment on a Saturday and so soon would be impossible but the OBGYN office knew the Toriyama family very well and gladly penciled Valise in. So here we are waiting in the waiting room to be called in.

Valise was reading a popular celebrity tabloid that was laid out in a spread on the coffee table. I was lost in thought but was soon interrupted as a voice called out, "Valise? Valise Toriyama?"

"Yes, that's me," she called back setting down the magazine and picking up her purse. We follow the doctor through the halls and she guides us into a room. Inside was a bed and stirrups. I'm glad I'll never have to lay on that bed and have someone invade my privacy.

The doctor asks for her medical history, any past surgeries, and asks in detail about her last menstrual cycle. She would have asked if Valise was sexually active but we all knew the answer that riddle. And soon the questionnaire was over and the doctor left us so Valise to undress in private and lay beneath the sheets on the bed. I fold her clothes for her and place them on a chair; my mother would be so proud. We say nothing and only smile at one another as I stand next to her once more holding her hand.

The doctor came back in and began her routine physical check-up. She felt around for any abnormalities or if there were any sensitive spots. Valise seemed very comfortable through this whole thing but I on the other hand was a wreck. I dreaded going to the doctors and this isn't even an appointment for me. I guess I take after my father more than I had originally thought.

After the physical check-up she brought in the ultrasound machine. This was the thing that would most definitely prove my baby's existence. I pause in thought. _My baby_. This new phrase brought a new and warming happiness to my heart and a broad smile to my face. I look down at Valise as she smiles back. I realize I would never want any other woman in the world to carry my child and to be my child's mother. She's perfect and so will be our baby.

I look up as the doctor spreads this gel stuff over her exposed abdomen. "Oh, cold," Valise says. The doctor said everybody says the same thing and the feeling would soon go away. She grabs the transducer and starts rolling in circles on her belly. The screen is in black and white and begins to blink to life. It's a lot of swirling motions on the screen and it's hard to make out what exactly is going on. I try and look for any signs of life but in truth I have no idea what I'm looking at.

"Ok Ms. Toriyama, looks like you're about 10 weeks pregnant. And if you look on the screen here," the doctor pointed to a little blob, "You can see your baby."

"That's it?" I ask totally amazed.

"Yup. The baby is about one inch long and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce right now. Baby is starting to grow finger nails and hair and right about now baby's major organs are starting to function."

Valise then asks, "Like a heartbeat? Can we hear it?"

"Of course."

My own heartbeat increases as my eyes stayed glued on the screen. The little blob was moving its tiny arms and legs now being able to bend its joints. I couldn't believe that was our little creation right here and now. The doctor continues to press miscellaneous buttons and places a small heart monitor receiver on her belly. Within seconds we hear a rhythmic bump, bump, bump.

I look down and see tears of joys in Valises eyes. I want to cry myself but don't on account of keeping my concentration on the task at hand. I watch the little blob and continue to listen the heartbeat. "Wonderful isn't it?" the doctor asks and we both nod lost for words. No words could truly describe this moment right now. I bend down and kiss Valise with pure happiness and joy. We created that little blob. My little blob.

The doctor prints out a few ultrasound pictures then takes equipment leaving the room. Valise gets dressed and I watch her as she does. I look her up and down and not in a perverted way but more in a curious way. I'm trying to find anything out of place but I only see the little bump in her lower abdomen. I like it.

We leave the office and walk toward the back of the parking lot hand in hand. She slipped the enveloped pictures into her purse as I pick her up in my arms. I take to the air and head toward my little home in the mountains. I remember the first time I brought her over for dinner. She was so used to the luxury and finer things her parents spoiled her with but was amazed and intrigued by the way I lived. She never belittled me about how poor I was or our way of living. She complimented my mother every chance she could and my mom ate it all up. Then again my mother was really glad I found a girl who was young money but I keep telling her even if Valise was dirt poor I would still love her all the same.

We arrive at my house and I set her on the ground. She fixes her hair quickly and we walk inside. I sensed them all before we saw them. My whole family sat in the living room waiting for us to come back, even Grandpa Ox-King. My mother pretty much demanded pictures and I promised I would pull through. We enter the living room and my mother is instantly on us.

She rushes Valise with a hug, "Oh Valise how are you?" This is the first time everybody has seen her since I found out about the pregnancy.

"I'm ok Mrs. Son. How are you?" She's so polite.

"Very well. Now let me see those pictures."

Valise digs through her bag and pulls out the envelope that concealed the precious pictures. She hands them to my mom and we all take a seat on the couches.

"This is so exciting," says the Ox-King in his gruff voice, "Congratulations Goten and Valise."

We say, "Thank you," in unison. It's become more of a habit by now. I tell him, "It's good to see you Grandpa."

"I'm very glad to be here. Its getting harder to come over here more often with my old age but I didn't want to miss this for the world!" I love him; he's such a happy soul. Who would have thought he used to be evil.

I look over to see the pictures being passed around and of course my mother is already in tears totally astonished and mesmerized by what she's seeing. And this will be her second grandchild. I can't even put into words of how much of a mess this poor woman was when Gohan announced that he was going to be a dad. She lays her head on my fathers should as he smiles at the black and white picture. If he can't figure out how to operate a telephone I doubt he knows what he's looking at. I notice Gohan and Videl looking at one picture together and studied it happily. My grandfather had a few in his rather large hands clearly excited. I was uneasy about showing my mother the pictures. It was like I was showing her more proof that her youngest son was no longer a virgin nor was he innocent. I feel it to be fairly strange knowing that my family knows I had sex and completed one of life's many missions which is to reproduce. Maybe it was just me; my family was never open to talk of such things before although Gohan had had a small chat with me long ago. We see how well that went.

"So Valise," Videl says getting her attention, "Are you going to find out the sex?"

I hate that word, especially when a member of my family says it.

"I don't think so," she responds, "I think I'd rather be surprised."

My brother asks me, "What about you Goten?"

"I don't care," I say. I won't go into detail but I honestly don't care if I find out now or when the baby is born. In the end it will be my child; I won't love him or her any more or less. But a part of me is pulling for a boy.

"Are you hoping for a boy?" he asks me like he read my mind.

I smile and admit, "Yea. Boys are probably easier to take care of. Probably less complicated too." I see and almost feel my mothers' glare and I laugh sheepishly, "But I wouldn't mind a girl too."

My mother smiles once more at the pictures, "I really wish you two would find out sooner."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well then I'd know what colors to buy. I'm not going to buy blue toys for a girl or pink clothes for a boy now am I?"

"Sorry but you'll just have to wait and see."

"Maybe I'll just get green colored things. It's a very neutral color."

This apparently peaked Valise's interest, "I love green! It's my favorite color!"

Everyone goes back to looking at the pictures and asking Valise various questions on how well she's doing so far. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see my brother behind me. I didn't even see him get up. He whispers in my ear, "Let's take a walk." I nod my head ok and tell Valise I'll be right back.

My brother and I walk outside and into the forest that surrounds our homes. We're almost the same height. I know by not only being able to look him in the eyes but how my family and friends always tell me how tall I'm getting. Aunt Bulma had always said the Son boys would be tall. This also adds to my list of 'Why I feel too young to be a dad'. I'm still growing.

I guess my brother feels we are far enough away so no ears will hear us and asks me, "Why'd you do it Goten? I thought we talked about this."

The way he said that made it feel like he wasn't happy for me like he was ten minutes ago. I look down not comfortable with his stare, "We never really talked about it. All you did was tell me to wait until marriage."

"So why didn't you?"

I stare into the distance as if in memory, "A lot of reasons. I did because I wanted to show Valise how much I loved her. I did it to make her and I happy. I did it cause I love her."

"Seems plausible but are you sure that's it?"

"I don't understand."

I could tell he was nervous and clearly uncomfortable talking about this but if he wanted to get answers out of me he was going to have to come forth with what he really wanted to say.

"What I mean to say is, are you sure a little part of you didn't want to do it just for the pleasure aspect of it? Was it your curiosity that got the best of you?"

"No," I say, "Valise and I had talked about it for a long time. And we finally decided that we both wanted it as much as the other. And it was amazing. It felt like we were on a whole new level with our relationship. I guess you could say it started happening more frequently and we became less careful."

He sucked in my words like a sponge. His hands were in his pockets as he thought of a response. He obviously wanted to know everything I was feeling and thinking. He was being my brother right now. Not Videl's husband or Pan's dad or my parents first born but my big brother. And even though this conversation was a little hard for both of us I really appreciated it.

"Do you regret it?" he asks.

I don't even think about it, "No. I was planning on marrying Valise anyway. This baby is more of a surprise than a mistake. He came a little sooner than I thought he would."

He playfully punched my shoulder, "I'm glad you think of it like that. And you never know bro; may be a girl."

I laugh, "Your right. I didn't want to say this in front of mom but I'm really hoping for a boy. Bra was such a pain in the ass as a baby."

"I remember," he laughed at the memory of a screaming blue haired baby.

"I think it'll be a boy. Dad had us and he also only had a brother so I think our side leans towards boys. Pan's the exception though."

We begin our trek back to the house. "Yea but who knows if Dad had anymore siblings. We only knew of one brother. Our paternal grandfather may have had daughters or sisters."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>It's been five weeks since the news spread about Valise and my baby news. She had returned to school the Monday following her first doctor appointment and spread the news to her circle of friends. Which, like a domino effect, spread through-out the school like wild fire. Everyone knew we were a very happy couple and congratulated us. Others talked us down and weren't exactly happy for us, especially teachers. But we didn't care; we had each other and that's all we needed.<p>

On a good note, my family friends have been notified; thanks to my mother. Everybody, included Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin and his family. Krillin and Master Roshi had actually come to my house to congratulate me in person like they did for Gohan too. Krillin kept saying he couldn't believe how old he was getting. He said watching Gohan and myself have kids now really reminded him of his age. He's known us since we were both babies and now we're grown up and having our own. Master Roshi had said something along the lines of 'I knew you had it in you'. I had to laugh; that man was old but still perverted as ever. My dad used to joke around and tell me Master Roshi was born the year dirt was invented.

As of now, she and I walked together through the city park, her hand in mine. It was cold out now, and it's nearing severely close to Christmas. She was definitely starting to show now, to me at least. I tell her all the time I think it's cute. When were home together I like to rub her lower abdomen because I know beneath my hand is a creature of mystery to me.

We sit down before a pond that held clear water framed with ice. It housed the occasion frogs and toads although we didn't see any today. The conversation we're having now I knew was inevitable but I was hoping to hold off on it for a little while.

She asks, "Have you been thinking about any names?"

Yup, there it is. "I don't know. That's such a hard decision. What if we name him and he grows up not even liking his name?"

She pulled bread crumbs wrapped in a plastic baggy from her purse, "Or maybe she'll love her name and wear it proudly."

"Do you like your name?" I ask.

"Yep. Valise means 'glorious ruler'. My Grandmother was from Poland and her name was Valeska. I was named after her."

I watch her toss some bread crumbs on the grass in front of us. A mama duck and her little ducklings come up from the chilly water's edge and peck feverishly.

"My name is ok I guess. My mom named me after my dad kind of. The 'ku' in his name means sky and the 'ten' in my name means air. Or so I'm told."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, "I love your name but you never really answered my question. You can't think of any names you like?"

I thought about it. I liked uncommon names but not so uncommon they were embarrassing. But one name stuck with me, "I'm sure my mom would want me to keep the 'Go' tradition but I like the name Zildjian."

"But what if it's not a boy?"

"Hmm… I have no clue. Do you have any names you like?"

She finished spreading bread crumbs about the ground and put the empty plastic baggy in her purse. "Yes. I love the name Mikka for a girl."

I look at her with an upturned eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea do you like it?"

Any other day I would have just said 'yes dear' like any tamed boyfriend but this was our child's name we were talking about here. "Ehh, I don't know Valise."

"Maybe it'll grow on you later on." Probably not. She's looks out into distance. Further ahead of our quiet bench is a playground. Children running around, on swings, and laughing with one another. She folds her hands and has that trademark look of longing in her eyes, "I can't wait to bring our baby to the park."

She turns to look at me, "I'll make you a deal."

My interest is peaked and my eyebrow turned up, "And what would that be?"

She smiled innocently. It was her greatest weapon and my greatest weakness. "If it's a boy, you can name him."

"Ok, I like where this is going."

"But," I hate 'buts'; not all buts, just this one, "If it's a girl, I pick the name."

I ponder for a minute. I'm still not feeling the name Mikka but I got confidence. I shake her hand, "Deal."

Later in the day I drop her off at home. After giving her a kiss goodnight and a promise to see her tomorrow as I take my leave. I exit her building and walked up 5th Avenue to Main street. I wait patiently on the corner. I didn't say anything to Valise but I'm meeting my brother here in a few minutes. And speak of the devil, here he comes.

I see him in casual clothes; sweater and kaki colored pants which was total contrast to his usual suit and tie. He hauls a book bag over his shoulder as he approaches me. "Hey Goten," he greets.

"Hey, you brought it right?"

"What does it look like?" He hands over the bag, "You sure you wanna' do this? You love this thing. It took you like six months to save up for it."

I take the bag from him and pull it over my shoulder to carry it, "Yea I'm sure. I want to get Valise a really nice present for Christmas since I couldn't really afford to get her anything last year."

"Ok then." We continue walking down the street a few more blocks and head into a pawn shop called "Money Fo' Yo' Stuff". We walk inside tracking snow and wait at the counter. A grizzly looking man approaches us, "Yes?"

I open my bag and pull out my game system. The ZBox 720 was one of the top gaming systems on the market right now so I knew I would get a pretty penny for it. "I'd like to sell this."

The man picks it up and looks it over. He checks for any damages or scratches. He does the same for the controller and wires. "500 Zeni."

"700," I say. I won't let him rip me off.

"600." I don't think so. I notice Gohan glancing back and forth between us.

"650, no lower." He seems to be thinking it over then extends his hand to me, "Deal." I shake his hand satisfied.

After receiving my money in cash, my brother and I head outside and walk about six more blocks up the road. I have had my eye on this one thing for Valise for a while now and finally had enough money to buy it. I replay the scene of selling my ZBox and it seems to serve as a reminder I need a job asap if I planned on not being a deadbeat dad.

We walk into the entrance of the jewelry store and wait at a glass counter. A young woman dawning short brown hair comes forth, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Son Goten. I called earlier about that necklace."

"Oh yes let me go grab it." She disappears behind a curtain to obtain said jewelry. I see Gohan looking into the cases admire the sparkling diamonds. "See anything you like?" I ask.

"Yea, a lot of it actually. But I always get Videl jewelry. I want to do something special but I just don't have a clue."

I try and think of something for him. I picture Videl in my head but nothing truly stands out. But then I snap my fingers, "I know," he looks at me, "Why don't you get her the new wedding band and ring she's been asking for?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Actually that's a pretty good idea." He looks back into the case then at me again, "I'm going to go to the other side and take a look around."

He walks away just as the woman returns from the back room. "Here it is," she says opening the little case. It's a white gold mid-sized cursive letter 'V'. It is diamond encrusted with emeralds in-lining the 'V'. I hangs gallantly from a white gold chain. "It's perfect," I say.

"Ok let's ring it up." I'm slightly worried I may not have enough but I did manage to save some money from the previous months. She hits the keys on the cash register and my total pops up on the screen, "That'll be 750 Zeni." I pull out my wallet and rummage through it. Thankfully I have enough for the necklace and even some extra to take her out to dinner. We finish the transaction and walk over to Gohan at the other register.

"What did you get?" I ask. He opens the box to reveal a diamond ring; that looks like an ice rink on a gold ring, and the wedding band. "I wanna' be a professor," I tell him.

* * *

><p>Not only is it week 16 of the pregnancy but also Christmas eve. Tonight is special because Valise is coming over to spend the night. I convinced my mom to let us both sleep in my room; she's already pregnant what more could we possibly do? My mother eventually agrees with the help of my father egging her on. He's great when it comes to those kinds of things. Sometimes I think my mom is only nice to my girlfriend for that fact alone but I'd never say it aloud.<p>

Valise's driver is probably on the way here now. She had called me earlier letting me know she left the city. I knew it would be about an hour or so before she got here. Gohan had told me when he was in high school it would have taken about five hours to drive by car into the city. He was amazed at how technology advanced in the few short years he's been out.

I sit on the couch in my sweatpants and t-shirt in front of a blazing fireplace. Gohan and Videl were also spending the night and sat beside me on the couch. My dad was seated on the floor leaning back against the sofa. I always found it weird he liked sleeping and sitting in bizarre places. I see my mom bring out a tray of mugs filled with hot coco. As she hands them out I notice an extra one. At least she was nice enough to make one for our expected guest. My mother took great pride in being an excellent host.

My little niece is sleeping soundly in one of the bedrooms upstairs as we congregate around the Christmas tree. Pan had helped me decorate it all day long. She kept telling me stories of all our past Christmas's and everything she got, even though I was there for it all. She listed off everything she asked Santa to bring her this year. I told her she better be good or Santa was going to give her reindeer poo for Christmas. My mother and sister in-law didn't find it as funny as me and the other two males in this family. Then of course my mother went on to scold me and tell me how I needed to grow up if I was planning on raising a child. I didn't want to admit defeat but… she was right.

One thing I had improved on was my grades in school. I've been studying like crazy, job hunting with little to no success, and spending as much time with Valise as possible. Thank goodness it was winter break, I was overworking myself. I look at my brother engulfed in a conversation with my dad. That kind of crazy studying and hard work was his whole life; how in the world did he do it?

I hear the doorbell ring and get up placing my mug on the table, "I got it." I can hear my mom scold me for not using a coaster. I open the front door and see my sweet girlfriend and her driver. He always walked her to the door. "Thank you Art," I say to him, he smiles in return.

"Is there anything else you need Ms. Valise?" he asks her.

"No thank you Art, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He says goodbye and walks back to luxury car. I tell her to come in and I close the door. I take her coat and hat and hang them up in the closet. I take her bag of clothes and run them into my room. "Everyone is in the living room, I'll be back down in a second," I tell her as she carries a large wrapped package.

I come back down and everybody has gathered presents from the tree to around themselves ready to hand them out. This was the tradition in my family. Adults opened their presents Christmas eve and kids open theirs in the morning. I could see Pan had quite an impressive pile beneath the tree for when she woke up.

My father pulled out two wrapped packages for my mom. Where he got money; who the hell knows; maybe from the radish's we grew and sold. He hands them to her and she opens the big one first. It's a cookbook. "Of course you bottomless pit," she says. It comes off mean but we know she joking. That's just how they were with each other. She opens the next little box and pulls out a gold and silver brooch that was shape like the horns of an ox. "Oh my… this is my mother's isn't it? I thought we lost this years ago!"

"I went to your dad's house and asked if I could look for it about a month ago when you showed me that picture of your mom and told me about it. It took me like three weeks but I finally found in the very top level of the castle."

My mom slides off the couch the sit beside him. She wraps her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much; that was so thoughtful of you."

"No problem." It was nice seeing my mom not scream at my dad for once.

I'm curious, "Mom, you didn't get dad anything?"

She laughs, "I'll be cooking for him all day long tomorrow. That's my gift to him every year."

While I was watching my parents Gohan and Videl had already exchanged gifts. I knew this by Videl's abrupt, "Oh my God!" we all look and see the wedding ring and band my brother bought last week. "It's so beautiful!" she leans over to kiss him, "Thank you so much."

"It'll look even better in the Mexican sun," he said.

I ask, "What?"

"Videl got us an all-inclusive vacation in Cancun at the Copa Cabana Resort."

I mutter, "Lucky." I dismiss this quickly and pull out my little wrapped up box. "Here," I say handing it to Valise. She smiles and starts to unwrap it. It felt like forever but she finally opens the box to reveal the necklace I bought. She gasps at it holding it for all to see. She takes the 'V' in her hand and stares at it intently studying it. "Turn it over," I say. She does and reads the engraving out loud, "I will always love you."

There's an audible 'Aww' from the audience as she clasps it around her neck. She touches it once more, "It's perfect Goten. I just love it; this is officially my new favorite piece of jewelry. Thank you so much!" She kisses my cheek. My family tells us how cute we are and I can't help the blush across my cheeks.

Then Valise slides that rather big box my way. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's your gift silly, open it up!" I do as I'm told and unwrap it. I'm shocked to see it's a brand new ZBox 720. I'm totally surprised, "But how did you…?"

"Me and my sister had gone Christmas shopping last week and saw you and Gohan in the pawn shop. I saw you sell your game system and knew I had to get you a new one. I know how much you love to play with it."

"This is awesome, thank you so much Valise!"

My mother gets up, "Wait here Valise, I have something for you." Now I'm truly shocked.

She returns with a large gift bag, "Here you go. Go on, open it up. This a bunch of stuff from me and Videl. We went out shopping on black Friday."

"Oh thank you so much Mrs. Son and Videl, you didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense, and call me ChiChi." My mom smiles at her. I'm totally bewildered; maybe she does like Valise after all. I turn back to her and watch her pull out various items. Said items included pale green bibs, onesies, little shoes, hats, shirts, diapers, blankets, teething rings, bottles, and pacifiers. Valise holds everything in her lap and around her on the couch, "Aww, these are all so great and cute. Your too kind, thank you. Oh, there's something else in here." She digs to the bottom and pulls out a hand stitched quilt. It was tan with a green boarder. In the center read 'The Son's' in thick black stitching. Me and Valise hold it up together.

My mother folds her hands in job well done kind of manner and says, "Welcome to the family Valise. It'll look great in your home when you and Goten move in together."

"Thank you so much," she says, "It feels wonderful to be a part of your family."

* * *

><p>Week twenty four. The pregnancy is becoming more difficult for Valise. She often complained of sore breasts, some morning sickness, and now heartburn. This poor girl, what have I done? I feel bad and tell her I'm sorry but she tells me to stop being silly. One thing that has yet to surface was the incredible mood swings. Videl and my mother were both surprised she hasn't attempted murder yet. She was still very much at peace with the world.<p>

Apparently both of them had been nightmares to deals with. I remember Trunks would sometimes call me and tell me how his mother was acting like a nutcase while pregnant with his little sister. I do recall Videl snapping at me on more than one occasion. I wonder if it was normal or they were extra moody from carrying a Saiyjin baby. I do know their appetites certainly grew exceptionally big. After watching Videl eat almost as much as my father I couldn't possibly imagine a full blooded Saiyjin woman carrying a full blooded Saiyjin baby. That was just scary.

Valise's appetite had grown considerably. Her parents definitely noticed and became worried she was over eating. But I told them my side of the family were naturally big eaters and Valise's doctor says her and the baby were in good health. They accepted my excuse for her but I know they still keep a watchful eye.

Valise always said pregnancy was a joy but I think the thing she enjoyed the least was the heartburn. She always became fidgety and made painful faces as if to relive the pain. My mom placed a glass of water in front of her on the kitchen table to help wash it down. She accepted it gladly and thanked her.

My mother sat down, "So have you started planning your wedding?"

If I had been drinking the water I just might have spat it out. That topic hasn't been discussed this whole time. I should've known better than to think my mother wouldn't throw all her effort into helping plan this wedding.

"Well," Valise began, "My due date is in June so maybe after that."

"You wouldn't want it sooner? Before the baby is born?"

"No, I want to be in tip top shape for our wedding so I can look my best."

My mom sat back crossing her legs, "That's true, I hadn't thought of that. What about a location?"

I watched her look around in thought. Her eyes met the window and peered outside. "Your landscape here is beautiful! Could we hold the ceremony here?"

I silently waited for my mother's screech of happiness. She had begged Gohan for months to have his wedding here but they decided to wed in a church in Satan City. "Oh of course!" she exclaimed, "It would be perfect! Hear that Goten? Your wedding is going to be here!"

"Oh joy," I said apathetically. It's not as though I wasn't excited to get married; I was fervent to marry the girl I was madly in love with. I just didn't want my mom to take it over and have total control of everything.

I then notice Valise stand up and walk to the kitchen sink. She looks outside with her pale green eyes that seem to hypnotize me sometimes. "I love that spot right there. It's one of my most favorite spots in the world. Goten and I always watch the sunset from that spot," she points to a certain location. We peer up to see what she motioning to. It's the old oak tree that over hangs a great portion of our lawn. Beyond that old tree is a mass meadow of sweet and vibrant colored wild flowers. As of now there is little life out of range of these walls. It was still winter time. "In the summer it'll be beautiful; absolutely gorgeous!" Valise says.

She seems suddenly distracted and her hands are placed on her stomach. I ask panicked, "You ok?"

She turned around with a big and bright smile, "Goten, the baby just kicked."

My mom gets up from the table and rushes over to her. Her hands are on her stomach in an instant, "Oh I love moments like this." The baby must have kicked again because my mom was gasping at our little miracle.

Valise then walks over to me. Her belly is about eye level with me as she asks, "Do you want to feel?"

I gently place my hand on her growing abdomen. I wait silently for my baby to kick and let me know he or she is alive and well. It's only been seconds but it feels like hours. I whisper, "Come on, kick again." The baby must have heard me as I felt a rather strong thump against my palm.

"Oh, that one hurt a little," Valise giggled.

My mom laughs, "Saiyjin babies will do that."

Everybody settles down again. I can tell my mom has those dreamy and shaded eyes so I ask, "Everything ok?"

She turns her attention to me once more. "Maybe it's just me but watching the life I created grow and go on the create life themselves is one of the most amazing things to me. It feels like yesterday you were still seven years old playing with your brother outside. And feeling the baby kick… I don't know… it's almost impossible to think your own baby grew up and made his own."

I have no idea how to respond to this. "I guess so." Genius…

"You'll understand later in life when your child grows up and has kids of their own."

"No," I say, "I think I understand. And your right; it is amazing."

* * *

><p>Week 35. We've come so far and the end is nearing. Within the next five to six weeks Valise will be going into labor. She's been more than prepared for her stay at the hospital. She already has her bags packed. And when I say bags, I don't mean one. She has about four or five. Two for herself and the other three filled and stuffed with baby clothes, diapers, blankets, pacifiers, and loads more baby necessities. All of which she obtained from the baby shower her mother and sister through for her. My mom and Videl even went to it. I didn't go. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be that way anyway.<p>

Right now we sit in her room doing homework and cramming. It's almost the end of the school year and we'll be graduating together. So this week is finals. My grades have made complete turn-around since the beginning of the year. My grades jumped from just barely passing to mostly A's and the occasional B's. My mother and brother were impressed with me. But I have to pass these finals with flying colors. Me and Valise plan on going to the same college in September. We both applied and got accepted. She had the money go where ever she pleased but the trust fund my Grandfather Ox-King set up for me limited me to only a few in the distant area.

She was dead set on getting into the same college as me where ever I may go. Valise never tried to use her namesake or money to get ahead of the game but made an exception for this. What Dean would possibly turn down the daughter of the most pristine surgeon this country had to offer? Plus her mother is a pretty amazing lawyer. She knows what to find and who tell. If she didn't get what she wanted she may 'accidently' let everything surface. But that's only what she could do; her mom was too much of a sweetheart to commit such a crime.

So we're set on going to SCU, Satan City University. And that's why we're trying to cram as much knowledge as possible into our brains right now. I know it'll be hard to raise a kid while still attending college but our family and friends had already vowed to help us. We've been at it for hours and my eyes are beginning to blur and unfocus. I rub my eyes from my laying position on her bedroom floor. My vision returns and I watch her sit Indian style in front of me; her big belly in her lap. It looks difficult but she still manages to jot down notes onto a notebook using her stomach as a desk. I look further up and see the necklace I got her for Christmas. She really does love it. At first I thought she was just saying that but she wore it every single day.

I look through the green of her eyes and see them smile. She's always so happy. She's stopped writing so I crane my neck to see what she has written. "Curious?" she asks noticing me.

"Yea, actually. What are you writing down?"

"I'm writing a paper for English. The project is poetry dissection. I chose the poem 'To Love What's Left Behind' by Co Lee Shawn. It's my favorite poem of all time. Do you wanna' read it?"

I nod my head yes and she hands me a piece of paper with printed words on it. It reads:

Your gone away

I'm alone in my mind

But here I stay

With everything you left behind

Your things

Our spot beneath the trees

My heart

And all of our memories

Your gone

To never return

I'll have to wait here

With that eternal burn

Although you're gone

I'll keep your memory alive

Maybe we'll meet again

In another life; another time

But until then I'll be here

To love everything you've left behind.

"Wow," I say, "This is really good. I think I like it too." I hand it back impressed. Sometimes this girl can be a ditz but other times like this she glows in her natural intelligence and love of the arts. I see the beauty of her personality. And I know our child will be rich with culture and imagination while Valise and I raise him or her. I always knew she loved poetry; it's her favorite form of art. She had quite a few framed on the walls next to her drawn portraits and magnificent paintings. I really hoped she passed that creative gene to our baby because Lord knows it'll be a fighter as well. I'm pretty sure that's genetic.

"I'm glad you like it. Hey, let's take a break."

"Ok," I sit up, "What do you have in mind?"

She only smiles at me and gets up. It looks like a struggle to work around such a big belly but she's as graceful as ever. She walks into her closet closing the door. I hear the light within click on and the rustling of clothes. The door opens once more to reveal Valise in a long blue graduation gown accompanied by the cap.

"How do I look?"

I love to tease her, "Mmmmm." I say with my, quote unquote, 'sex eyes'.

She giggles at my joke, "Seriously. How does it look on me? I had it altered to fit this baby in here with me."

I laugh as well, "I think you look really cute, honestly."

I stand up and walk over to her. I place my hands on her swollen abdomen and kiss her on her sweet lips. "You're so beautiful," I tell her.

"Maybe now but in five weeks I'll be sweaty, gross, messy hair, and probably screaming in your face."

I hold her hands, "Just how I like it." I make her laugh again. She removes the cap and gown folding it neatly. As we go to settle back she makes a pit stop at the desk in her room. She leans over to grab the highlighter that sat in an old coffee mug. But as she pulled her ever growing body back she knocked over a small black velvet box I hadn't noticed earlier. Maybe not graceful 100% of the time; her unbalanced body has certainly made her clumsier from time to time. I saw it open on impact and notice a silver looking chain. She was quick to scoop it back into its home of a box.

"What was that?" I ask.

She stands back up, "Oh this? Its… my jewelry. I want to bring it to the hospital with me." She waddles over to her 'hospital suitcase' opening it up and dropping the box with in its void. I find it odd she wants to wear jewelry in the hospital so I ask, "why?"

"You know," I don't, but go on, "For when people come and visit. I always want to look my best."

This was true; I couldn't deny or doubt that. "If you say so. Hey, can you help me with this? I hate algorithm."

She does so and we continue to push ourselves to continue studying.

* * *

><p>We're in the midst and heavy grasp of week forty. The final week. The countdown has already begun. During the past two weeks Valise was having Braxton Hicks contractions. Her doctor told us that these are the bodies practice contractions. Valise handles them like a champ though. Me on the other hand… they scare me.<p>

It's funny I've gotten so used to Valise being pregnant. Like she's naturally that way. And now the knowledge of our child coming into this world very, very soon was seamlessly unnerving. I was scared. I admitted to Valise that I didn't know if I could do it. She knew I didn't mean that I wanted out or didn't want to take care of her or the baby. She said she was too but with the love and support of our families we would be invincible. And I believe her. We're in this together.

I believe me and Valise will be together for a long time. Until we're old and gray. I believe it every day. We've been together for only two years so far but it's been the two greatest years of my life. We never fight; never. Not once have we had a fight and to this day I kept my promise to keep her happy. Forever and always.

And today we were one step closer to starting our new lives. Its graduation day… finally. I passed my finals with flying colors and even got honor roll and, with a flabbergasting shock to everyone including myself, I am Orange Star Highs Valedictorian. I had never pushed myself so hard academically in my life and it certainly paid off in full. It may have not been for long but it looked great on my resume. My parents were so proud of me they bought me a capsule car. At cost of course from our friends at Capsule Corp. I preferred flying but walking all over the city when I was there was a pain in the ass. Plus I needed a vehicle for our new addition. I didn't think it would a good idea to fly around with an infant in my arms.

As of now I sit on stage with the rest of my class ready to take that leap into adulthood. That diploma was a key that opened that inevitable door. It was going to be tough but Valise and I were ready. I was especially ready and ecstatic for today. I even cut my hair for today. It's a lot shorter than before. Valise definitely approved; she would remind me over and over how handsome I looked. My mother liked it because my face was exposed now. It's funny; half of my life I looked identical to my dad and now I look like my brother. I liked my long hair because I looked like me: Goten. But that's the last thing to worry about on my list of 'Things to worry about'. I have many mental lists.

I glance down the aisle and see my lovely girlfriend. She smiles and waves enticingly to me. I blush glancing away and back to her as she blows me a kiss. I smile then look into sea of family and friends of the graduates. It takes me a minute but I finally see my pack of Son's. My brother and sister in-law tagged along with my parents. My father looked terribly uncomfortable in his suit. Poor guy. My mom sees me looking and waves her handkerchief to signal me. She's sitting far into the mass crowd but I can tell she's probably crying tears of joy. Next to her I see my Aunt Bulma, my best friend Trunks, and his little sister Bra. I'm not surprised to not see Vegeta.

When the baby news was just released I knew my mom and brother doubted I would grow up so quickly. They were used to the hormone driven, video game junkie, jobless, careless teen. Nine months later I'm graduating with honors, prepared to be a dad, and yes, I have a job.

Mr. Satan hooked me up with a trainer position at his dojo. People paid absolute top dollar for his teachings. He was 'The Champ of the World' after all. Of course he knows of my extreme prowess and incredible martial arts intellect and offered me a job the second the position was open. I couldn't thank him enough. Sure he was liar and a fake but he was a family man and did truly care for others. I was going to major in nutritionist studies and physical training so this would benefit me in the long run. And lucky me, it paid pretty decent; even while I'm still training to be a trainer. I started a couple months ago and already saved up enough money to get Valise one more piece of jewelry; the missing piece to our puzzle. I'm going to give it for her after graduation.

I hear more names being called and my classmates getting up from their chairs and walking across the stage. They have begun calling the 'R' section and I'm getting anxious and I know my signature grin is illuminating right about now. I don't know what I'm excited for; my graduating, or my soon-to-be newborn baby.

"Son, Goten," my principal called. I keep a cool and calm composure and stand from my seat. I walk up the row of occupied chairs as the principal starts to list off my accomplishments of the years. I hear the crowd clapping with approval and a faint chant of my name from my group of supporters. I reach the podium and I'm handed my diploma. I thank Principal Koi shaking his hand. While in that pose the photographer snapped our picture. I return to my seat right after. I watch a few more people get up, receive their diploma, the snap of the flash on the camera, and their seated once more.

"Toriyama, Valise," Koi called out. Our class went ballistic cheering for her. Even though she should be on bed rest she hauled her nine month pregnant self to graduation saying she wasn't going to miss it for the world and our class encouraged her with a grand applause. She joked earlier saying she hoped her water didn't break on stage.

She held her gown in a way that beautifully displayed her belly waving to the crowd. The crowd cheered relentlessly. Some would expect the crowd to be not all too pleased watching a pregnant high school student just barely make it by but everyone knew Valise and she was a hard working student. She was very popular among our class and the city itself. Everyone knew she was a very sweet and caring girl. And even with this baby on the way her outlook on life reflected nothing but benevolence onto other people. That's why we all loved her.

She snatched her diploma and smiled at the camera. She was so photogenic. She takes her place in her seat again. She looks my way and I give her a thumbs up and she blows me a kiss in return.

Now that everyone is seated once more our principal begins his introduction for me to give my speech. "Every year this school is granted the pleasure of working with great and intelligent minds. And every year one stands out from the others. Sometimes it's not the highest overall grade but the one who proves their commitment, their improvements, and their overall being. It was only ten years ago this year's Valedictorian's brother was also Valedictorian; who might I add had some of the most outstanding grades this school has ever seen. But today the younger Son brother follows in the others footsteps. Please welcome Son Goten."

My palms are sweaty as I get up and walk up to the podium once more. Koi places a medal of honor around my neck and hands me plaque to commemorate my great achievements. I thank him and get into position. I've never spoken to so many people at once. I unfolded the speech I had written down. I tried using a proper outline and format to make a good speech; but I wanted to give a great speech. Eyeing it over I changed my mind about it. I want to speak from my heart and show everyone just what exactly my soul looks like. I smile and tear apart my papers. There's questioning looks on faces I've never seen before but I don't care.

I scan the crowd. They're ready, and so am I. "Today, is more than just graduating. Today we're taking that next step in the real world. We're taking that one huge leap of fate and hoping fate is on our side. These past four years we've been dreaming of tomorrow and today we finally live it. And we'll go on with our memories of yesterday. A lot of us say we've got nothing to regret but some things we do. I know I do. I should have maybe paid better attention in class, maybe gotten more involved in school and maybe not get voted most likely to end up in jail before our ten year reunion," a roar of laughter emits from the crowd and I continue, "And some things we did do right; like saran wrapping all of the administrative employees cars together." Another round of laughter. "That was definitely the right thing to do."

"But whatever happened in the four years we were here we'll more than likely take those memories with us while we travel down that road of no return. The first 75% of my high school career I spent goofing around with my friends and just barely passing. But at the beginning of this school year I got the biggest surprise of my life and knew what had to be done. I beat the odds and succeeded where my past self would have failed. If what had happened didn't happen I wouldn't be here right now. And that goes for everybody. We got here together and now we're moving on together. No matter how loose or tight knit we are, we're the class of 755; the greatest class this school has ever had the pleasure of hosting and teaching."

My classmates cheer me on. "And today we say our final goodbyes to the school, the curriculum, the teachers, and to each other… for now. And whatever it is we take from here into the future will be a significant force in our lives, and we'll always remember everything Orange Star High had to offer."

I turn around, mic in hand and address my classmates, "And to my fellow graduates, I say farewell and wish the best of luck to you all. And I hope you all wish me luck too, 'cause I'm gunna' need it." I turn back around and say through the audible laughter, "Thank you." I put the mic in its proper place as I get a standing ovation from the family and friends to the class of 755.

* * *

><p>Within the next two hours everybody is gathered in one of the very lavish gardens of Capsule Corp. Bulma was more than happy to host the graduation party for Valise and I. I thought it was a good idea keep Valise within city limits considering she could go in labor at any minute. We stand together greeting all of our guests as they arrive.<p>

Krillin and his family, including Roshi, arrive. "Hey guys!" Krillin shouts over and waves. He shakes my hand, "Congratulations man. That's great you got Valedictorian. I can't even imagine how proud your mom is."

"Well, I finally got her to stop hugging me."

Master Roshi greeted Valise, "And congrats to you too young lady. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel wonderful, thank you."

Krillin joked, "Gees, looks like you're about ready to pop."

"Yup, any day now."

"Ok well, we'll meet you guys inside."

"Bye Krillin," I say. Soon Yamcha arrived. He pretty much says the same thing; 'congrats' and 'you look like your gunna' pop'. He's nice but sometimes a bit of an idiot box. Tien and Chiaotzu arrive. I don't think really understand what it is to graduate but they congratulate us anyway. They never missed a grand get together like this.

I see Piccolo come in and am kind of surprised; he usually doesn't like group functions.

"Hey Piccolo," I say. I feel Valise latch onto my arm.

"Hello."

"I'm surprised you're here."

"Well after learning from your brother how big of a deal it is to graduate from high school I figured I would make an appearance. I also wanted to say… how much you've grown up."

I scratch the back of my head, "Thanks."

"In all honesty Goten, I never saw you amounting to anything. At least nothing like your brother anyway. But you proved yourself to be a man."

"Thanks… I guess."

"I understand you may be scared of caring for and raising this child but I think you should realize how much of a blessing it really is. This child changed your life without even being born yet. I want you to understand how dramatic things will be once the child is actually born."

I look at him sternly taking in all of his words, "I understand. Thank you Piccolo."

He smirks at me, "See you inside kid." I watch him exit and feel Valise's grip on my arm loosen. He is one of our friends and greatest allies but she was still nervous around a rather tall green man who wore intimidating clothes.

A hand is on my shoulder as I turn around, "Hey Trunks."

"Hey congrats you two, welcome to the real world."

We both say thanks. Trunks had graduated the year before us. "It was really nice of your mom to host this thing," I say.

"She loves being a host, she may have only had this party for herself." We laugh together. It was true Bulma loved being the host. "Why don't you guys come in." We do and follow Trunks further into the garden and picnic area. I watch Valise stop and smell the roses; they were her favorite.

"Aren't they beautiful Goten?" she asks me.

"Not as beautiful as you." She giggles. I love her laugh so much.

She continues to smell all of the various flowers and let's herself become enticed by the lovely scent. Trunks and I take a seat at a nearby bench and talk together.

"Be honest," he says, "How nervous are you for the baby?"

"You mean how dramatically is my lifestyle going to change?"

"Yea, I mean you're going to college and you have a job now. How are you gunna' balance everything without killing yourself?"

I look at Valise who is now accompanied by my mom. They talk and point to different flowers; most likely discussing which ones will make up my future wife's bouquet. "I honestly don't have an answer for you. But as long as Valise is by my side we can do it. I think we'll be fine."

"Ok now realistically speaking…"

"I am being realistic."

"Seriously Goten, this a newborn baby we're talking about."

"What else can I be but positive?"

He looks like he's thinking, "Yea I guess you're right. You're a lot like you dad; always positive."

"Yea but honestly I am I a little scared. I can't believe I'm gunna' be a dad. I don't even turn eighteen for another three weeks. But what I meant was that as long as I have Valise we can do this together; I'm not alone you know?"

He smiles, "I think I understand now. But I don't think I'm gunna go try and have a baby anytime soon. I can't imagine having a baby like Bra. That girl has some pair of lungs on her." We laugh in memory of the screaming child like my brother I did a while ago.

"Trunks Briefs!" Bulma calls out, "Get in here!"

"Wanna' help?" he asks.

"Not really but I will anyway."

I go to tell Valise where I'm going but she's not in the spot I left her. I realize she must be inside with my mom and Bulma. We walk up to the doorway to the kitchen and see the women setting up platters and food to be cooked on the grill. I see Videl is here also helping out however she can.

Bulma hands Trunks a huge plate stacked with patties and hotdogs, "Take this to your father so he can start grilling and tell him not everybody likes their food burnt to a crisp. And come back in, I have more stuff for you to take out." He nods and does as he told.

I use this opportunity to show my appreciation, "Thank you so much Bulma; for everything."

She smiles and clutches my face with both hands. She kisses my cheek, "Aww I'm glad to do it. I'm so happy for you and Valise. For both graduating and the baby." She lets go as I spot Valise and my mom setting up the veggie platter. I watch her strategically place the carrots in line and neatly together around a creamy ranch dip.

Bulma isn't done pulling my strings, "And you're growing up into such a handsome young man. Lucky Valise huh?" She jabs me with her elbow and I laugh at her antics. She's always the life of the party.

"Ok that's finished," my mom says satisfied with their work, "Valise can you take this out? Or I can ask Goten to do it if you want."

"Oh no, it's ok ChiChi, I got it. Being pregnant isn't a handicap." She smiles picking it up and begins to walk toward the door. My mom is proud, "Now that's mother material for you."

My attention is grabbed by my mom, "Goten did you put your medal and plaque in the car so you don't lose it?"

As I go to answer I hear a feminine voice yelp, "Oopsie…" I turn around to see Valise standing in the doorway, tray in hand surround by a puddle of water at her feet. It doesn't click at first to me, "What the-"

But apparently it does to all of the other women. Videl yells out, "Oh my God her water just broke!" They all rush over to Valise. My mother grabs the tray from her hands as Bulma helps her sit back down, "Just wait here, we're gunna take you to the hospital now."

The three of them rush out and into the garden to announce Valise was going in to labor. I walk up and kneel next to her. I hold her hand, "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine." I caress the backside of her hand as we wait for someone to bring an aircar around. I don't know why but I'm as calm ever. Maybe it just doesn't seem real yet. I just keep holding her hand. I can't understand why I'm not reacting as crazy as I thought I would. I imagined myself running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Valise seems to be in the same state of mind. We are both relaxed just staring into the others eyes; is this the calm before the emotional storm maybe? I smile, "This is it. Today we get to meet our baby."

Her smile grows, "And we can finally know if we have a girl or boy."

I see my father walk into the kitchen, "Come on Valise; Gohan brought his car around front. He's gunna drive you to the hospital ok?"

"Ok." I help her stand up but she's having difficulty walking now so I carry her bridal style out to the car. As I'm walking Krillin jogs up beside me and I say, "Sorry to cut this short Krillin but thank you so much for coming anyway."

"Actually we're gunna go to the hospital with you guys; wouldn't miss this for the world kid!"

My dad opens the car door and I gently place her on the passenger seat. I hop in the back with Videl; Pan strapped in between us, and my dad tells me, "Me and your mom will meet you guys there." He then goes back to my mother in her car.

We pull away and begin our drive. Videl holds her fists in a clench, "This is so exciting! How are you holding up Valise?"

"I'm doing o- uh oh…"

I'm worried, "What is it?"

"I think… it's a contraction," she says through staggered breaths.

Gohan takes one hand off of the steering wheel and holds her hand, "Just take nice deep breaths ok? We'll be there in a few minutes." She does as she instructed to. It's nice to see how accepting my brother is. He treats her like a younger sister and makes Valise feel more welcomed into our little family. From the backseat I gently comb my fingers through her hair, "I'll be right next to you the whole time Valise; everything will be ok."

"I know," she reaches for my hand and takes hold. We stay like this for the rest of the ride listening to Videl, and little Pan, help Valise relax.

We turn around corners and beat the yellow traffic lights. I see the awning of the hospital coming into view as we pull to a complete stop. Seeing the hospital hit me a little harder but I shake my head and force myself to concentrate. I open the door and pick Valise up to carry her inside.

Videl leaves Pan in the car and tells my brother, "Go park the car then wait in the lobby for everyone else to arrive." The three of us head inside and Videl takes control. She rushes over to the nurse's station, "Excuse me but we have a woman in labor right now."

The nurses spring into action grabbing a wheelchair. I place her on her feet and help her sit into the chair. We walk with longer strides down the hall and into the elevator. The nurse tells Valise, "I'm going to take you to a vacant room and we'll get you set up. We'll need your insurance information later on ok?"

"Ok. Goten?" I look down at her, "Can you call my mom and dad please?"

"Of course."

Videl leans in, "I'll call them; just worry about Valise ok?" I agree and give her the proper number to call.

The elevator doors open and we continue walking down the hall. We enter room 301. I help Valise dress into a hospital gown then help her into bed. The nurse had gone out to the station but was back within minutes handing Valise a clipboard contain various questions. Once completed the nurse takes the clipboard back along with her admission papers and check-up booklet she had been storing in her purse. "Ok we'll call you doctor and until then our nursing staff will get you all hooked up."

She leaves the room. I finally get a chance alone with Valise before the room becomes crowded again. I sit on the bed next to her. I try to lighten the mood, "I'd like to say sorry now for any pain you feel."

She laughs, "It'll all be worth it. Isn't this exciting? We've been waiting all of these months and finally our baby will be here."

"I know, every passing minute it becomes more and more real. I'm really nervous to tell you the truth."

"At least you had a little bit of practice with Pan. I've only held a baby let alone feed it or care for one."

I hold her hand, "We can do this. We're gunna' be great parents. And this summer we'll get an apartment close to school and we can plan our wedding."

"We're going to have a happy life Goten."

"Your right. I love you Valise."

"I love you too."

Suddenly her face contorts with pain as she squeezes my hand. I almost want to squeeze back but I don't think she appreciate giving birth with a broken hand. She starts humming as if it would ease the pain and I try my best to coach her through.

Her nurse returns and watches the clock obviously timing the contractions. She sets up the stirrups and asks valise to put her feet into it. Then Valise is checked over, "You look about 4 centimeters. We'll have to wait a little longer."

The nurse goes on to check her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. She then proceeds to hook up the heart monitor for her and the baby. She decides to leave once more but in her place Valise's parents come in. Her mother rushes her to her side, "Oh honey are you ok?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine."

"Oh I can't believe today is the day! I called your sister and she said she was sorry she couldn't be here and congratulations guys!"

"Well she knows she'll see me when she gets back."

I feel a large hand on my shoulder; it's her father, "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm getting a little more nervous."

"Ah don't worry, everything will be just fine. I think I'll wait in the waiting and give you some space," her father kisses her forehead, "Good luck sweetheart, and if you need me have Goten or your mother come get me."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

He soon leaves and I feel her grip my hand once more. Yet another contraction. They are becoming more frequent and it makes me worry that there's no doctor in the room with us. It passes and she relaxes once more.

A knock sound at the door. Her mother opens it up and in walks my mother, brother, and sister in-law. "Where's dad?" I ask.

My mother gives a hug to Mrs. Toriyama then scowls at my question, "That wussy is in the waiting room. We're lucky we got him through the front door." But presents a bouquet of roses to Valise and kisses her cheek, "We're all so happy for you."

Valise smells them, "Oh thank you so much; they're lovely."

Videl fills a vase with water in the little delivery room sink; they bought it along with the flowers. She holds it out for Valise to place them inside. She does so and relaxes back once more.

"I can't believe this is really happening," my brother says.

"You?" I ask referencing to myself in the unbelieving state.

"Yea, I mean a year ago you were just my little teenaged brother and now your gunna be a dad."

Those must have been the magic words to set off my mother. Tears swell in her eyes and she wraps her arms around my waist burying her face into my chest, "Oh I can't believe you're going to be a father!"

My brother jokingly asks, "Is there an echo in here?"

"Mom, please…" I hold her by the shoulders to try and pry her off but the woman had a vice grip on me.

Gohan comes over to assist, "Ok mom let's go in the waiting room with everyone else."

My mother finally releases me, wipes the tears from her eyes, and kisses my cheek. She leans over the bed to hug Valise, "Good luck dear." Valise returns the embrace, "Thank you ChiChi, for everything."

My family says goodbye to us and leaves the room. Now it's just Valise, her mother and I. No words a spoken to let Valise lay back in peace. But the peace is once again interrupted as her OBGYN walks in. "Hello Valise, how are you doing so far?"

"I'm ok."

"Alright, let's check to see how many centimeters you are." The doctor lifts the sheet to look everything over. Valise asks, "Is it too late for an epidural?"

The doctor puts the sheet back down, "I'm afraid so, you're dilating very quickly. We may have this baby out within the next hour or so."

"Oh, ok."

"Sorry, but let me check your pulse and blood pressure again."

The nurse from before had already done that so I ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not necessarily but the nurse had mentioned slightly high blood pressure and a quick pulse. I just want to check her over again."

I don't like the look on the doctor's face but say nothing; their professionals, right?

* * *

><p>In the waiting room sat the family and friends of the parents to be. Everybody was more than excited for the baby to be born; especially ChiChi. The group couldn't wait and didn't mind sitting in the room. All except one particular individual.<p>

Vegeta stood next to sons chair, arms cross, "I don't understand why I have to be here."

"Don't you care?" Bulma asked.

"Absolutely not. I could be doing better things as of now, but no, I'm stuck here."

"Then why don't you just leave Mr. Big bad Saiyjin prince."

"Don't mock me. I would just walk out and leave but I know I'll hear about it later tonight from that larger than life mouth of yours."

Bulma stood up in rage, "You shut your rude mouth!"

Trunks could only bury his head in embarrassment, "Mom, your only proving him right!"

Bulma sat back down next to ChiChi. She was obviously not in the mood to deal with Vegeta's antics. She watched Bra and Pan play together on the floor. They opened up magazines pointing at the models and their dresses. Bulma knew her daughter would inherit her great taste in clothing and appearance.

Bulma decided to pick up a conversation with ChiChi to pass the time, "So have they come up with any names yet?"

"Well if it's a boy, Goten gets to pick the name and if it's a girl Valise gets to pick the name."

Bulma thought back in memory, "I remember choosing names when my kids where born. I liked picking the names."

Vegeta mumbled, "Stupid names if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you asshole! I wasn't going to name both of my kids Vegeta One and Vegeta Two!"

"Vegeta Two is better than naming my daughter after that lie of an undergarment!"

"My push-up bra is not a lie you jackass!"

Gohan tried his best to ignore the never ending argument that was the Briefs. "Poor Trunks," he said to his father.

"Yea, I don't know how he deals with those two."

"Hey dad," Gohan became serious, "How do you think Goten is going to be as a father?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't know. He seems to really be proving himself as of now. But he knows that we'll all help him. I just hope he doesn't learn to rely on us."

"I know what you mean. When Pan was born I was a nervous wreck; I never knew what to do when she cried. I was pulling my hair out with frustration. At times I just wanted to drop her off at with Mom and hope she could calm her down but I knew if I did it would become a habit. I just hope Goten doesn't break under the pressure."

"It'll be ok. Even if he does, we'll be there to pick up the pieces."

* * *

><p>I sit in a chair next to the bed waiting for yet another contraction. I can only look at Valise lying back in her bed. Her heart monitor is beeping quickly and its making me nervous. I tell myself its fine but my intuition tells me something's not right. But I push it to the back of my mind as paranoia.<p>

"Uh oh," she says sitting up scrunching her face up. I'm by her side in a second letting her squeeze my hand. Her mother is on her other side mirroring me. Her doctor is once again at the foot of the bed, "Ok Valise I think this it. Nurse!"

The attending nurses rush over and start preparing all of the medical equipment. "Ok Valise give me a big push and count to ten."

"You can do this," I whisper. She smiles then pushes with all of her might. After the countdown she falls back into the pillows.

"Ok, the baby is crowning. Give me another push."

I watch her lurch forward again. Her knuckles are white from gripping my hands with such fierceness. I hear her moan in pain and it kills me to watch her like this. I keep my eyes on her and try my best to give her words of encouragement and not suffocate her at the same time.

I watch as she falls back breathing heavy and deeply. I can't believe this moment is really here. I look into her eyes as she smiles at me. She's so amazing. I can't believe even through the pain and suffering of labor she still smiles with tears in her eyes. "Your incredible," I tell her.

The doctor shouts, "We got the shoulders out; just one more push Valise and you'll have a baby!"

She begins to cry, "Goten," I look deep into her beautiful green eyes, "I love you so much!"

I kiss her with passion for one long, long second, "I love you with all my heart Valise."

She concentrates one more time on the situation at hand and sucks in a deep breath. With one final push I hear her ragged moan, my knuckles crack under the stress of her grip, her heart monitor going haywire, and the yells of the doctors and nurses. But in one final second, as I look at the end of the bed I suddenly hear nothing, my body is numb, my senses are dulled and the only thing that rings clear in my ears is the cry of a baby.

I see the doctor lift the baby up and feel Valise grip completely relax as she falls back. Mission completed. The doctor yells out, "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

I can feel my sinuses swell but hold my tears back, "Valise, it's a girl. It's a girl Valise!" I hold her hand tightly with so much excitement. My teenaged mind can barely wrap itself around this. I hear no reaction from behind and spin around confused, "Valise? VALISE!"

There she lays limp, eyes closed but still smiling. I prey to whatever God may be watching us right now she's just sleeping. I now notice the heart monitor screaming one monotone sound and like nails on a chalkboard. Next thing I know the doctor moves quickly to cut the umbilical cord and take the baby away to get cleaned up. They rush passed me and Mrs. Toriyama to begin resuscitation on her. I can do nothing but watch as they begin CPR. They pump her chest and place a BVM and mask over her mouth and start pumping air into her lungs. I press my back into the wall watching in horror. I pray and pray to every God I've ever heard of to please let her live. I silently ask the reaper to let go of her soul; take me instead. But what scared me the most was the fact that if Valise died, she could not be wish back by the dragonballs. This would be considered a natural death and to revive one who has passed from a natural death was beyond the creators powers.

They roll in a defibrillator and begin to charge it. Her mother rushes out into the hall to bring her father in. I can hear her yell, "Do something Akira! Do something! She's dying!"

He doesn't answer but can only watch as we do. I silently whisper, "No," at the thought of losing Valise. The doctor yells out, "Clear!" I watch her body bounce. No pulse. "Charging!" tears slid down my flushed cheeks. I silently say, "Please wake up Valise; please."

"Clear!" she bounces again. They charge it once more to attempt to revive her again. But nothing happens. Nothing. She remains completely still and the only thing I hear is that damned heart monitor.

The doctor hangs his head in shame placing the defibrillator pads back in their proper place. In anger he pushes over a table that held the used medical tools. "Damn it! ... Call it," he tells the nurse.

"No!" Mr. Toriyama yells, "No, don't let her die!"

The doctor looks at him with stern eyes, "There's nothing more we can do! She went into cardiac arrest and we just couldn't get her heart started again. The birth was just too much for her! Far too much time has passed to revive her… I'm sorry…"

I hear the dull noise of the nurse announce the time of death and I get that numb sensation all over again. I can only stare at Valise. Her body is limp and still full of color like she is only sleeping. I can no longer sense anything. The only thing I can concentrate on is Valise. I can't even feel the salty water pour from my eyes. I can only choke on my cries and feel my heart shatter into a millions pieces.

I walk over to her and sit on the edge of the bed. I know her mother is crying, her father is yelling and shouting at the doctor who tried his best to do his job. I know all of this but I don't hear it. I'm surrounded by loud silence, white silence, deadly silence. I see the smile that remains on her cold face. And I can no longer hold back. I bow my head and sob uncontrollably holding her hand. "Valise," my voice is hoarse and cracks, "Valise wake up… please… I can't … do this by myself," I still hold onto her cold hand.

I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see her mother. She hugs me from behind; her arms around my shoulders. Through my drowning tears I manage to say, "I'm so sorry… this is my fault… I'm sorry."

She cries along with me, "This wasn't your fault. Nobody could have predicted this. Maybe it was God's will. He may have wanted her for a greater purpose elsewhere." She kisses my cheek. "I think you should say you goodbyes now Goten."

She's right. I remain holding onto her hand, "I love you so much Valise. You are absolutely perfect for me," I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box, "I love you so much I want you to have this. To remember me by where ever you may go." I open the box and pull out the engagement ring. I slid onto her finger. I don't care that I spent a thousand Zeni on it; it was always meant to be hers. I touch her soft and motionless face, "I love you so much." I kiss her cold lips and stand up. I turn around to walk out; even though every fiber of my being doesn't want to leave her side but I know her parents need to say their goodbyes. I know I have to tell my family what's happened.

I walk down the corridor trying to compose myself. I wipe my face clean with my sleeve but I know my face is still flushed. I walk into the waiting room and its immediately silenced. They all look at me awaiting my words. Krillin asks, "So? Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl," I say. I look down not being able to look any of them in the eyes.

My brother asks, "Goten, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

I can feel my eyes burn once more as I say, "Valise didn't make it… she passed away."

A gasp fills the room and an eerie silence is once again surrounds me. My mother instantly comes over and hugs me around the waste again, "Oh Goten, I'm so sorry! I can't believe this!" Her tears begin to soak my shirt. There's a quiet mumbled amongst the group giving me their condolences and apologies. But nothing will make this ok. I just lost my soul mate. I just lost my future wife; mother of my child. I lost my happiness, the light in my life; I could feel my entire being begin to deteriorate.

A nurse creeps in from behind and through sad eyes she tells me, "We have a vacant room for you and your family to see the baby."

My dad puts his arm around my shoulder, "Let's go. Maybe if you see the baby it'll ease the pain a little bit." I agree by walking with him out of the room knowing nothing in this world can heal me. The group behind us follows to room 304. I step inside and see a nurse bent over a small bundle inside of the plastic hospital cradle. She sees us and knows to take her leave. My father lets me go and I look at the baby.

Even through the horrid sadness that is engulfing my soul right now I do actually manage to smile. How does just the sight of this baby twitch the muscles in my face into a smile? I pick her up and hold her in my arms. I don't know what this feeling is but that heavy weight begins to lighten as I stare at her. My immediate family gathers around me to get a good look. My mother, of course, tears up, "She's so beautiful."

I whisper, "She's perfect."

I take a seat with her in my arms as the others walk over to look. They all agree on her beauty and her full glossy black head of hair. I watch her sleep. Her little lips puckering in slumber. This was only the first minutes of me being a father and now the realism of the situation hits me full force. I look at my dad kneeling right next to me. "Can I do this? I'm only seventeen."

He looks me in the eyes, "I have full confidence in you Goten. I know exactly how you feel; I was only seventeen when Gohan was born too."

"Wait, what?" I hear my brother say.

My father continues, "I believe in you. And you know we'll always be here to help you. Your never alone."

Bulma then asks with little Bra in her arms, "What's her name Goten?"

I smile and think to myself, 'You won the deal Valise.'

"Mikka. Her name is Mikka."

"Such a lovely name isn't it?" I focus on the doorway to see Mr. and Mrs. Toriyama. Her mother walks up to me handing me the little black box that was in Valise's room, "Valise wanted to give this to the baby."

My mom takes Mikka from my arms as I grab the box. I open it up to see a necklace. White gold. The charm is a diamond encrusted letter 'M'. I pick it up and inspect it. Turning it over I read the engraving: We Will Always Love You Mikka. I laugh lightly to myself, "She knew the whole time didn't she?"

"Yes," her mother says, "She had called the doctor back and requested to know the sex of the baby a long time ago."

I laugh low with grief-stricken eyes, "She tricked me."

I run my thumb over the charm; it's beautiful. I put it back in its case, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Toriyama. And I'm sorry."

Her mother hugs me in my seat, "Don't be sorry. This wasn't your fault. Remember what I said before. Only the good die young."

She stands straight again. My brother hands Mikka back to me and I hold her close. Her eyes have yet to open but her little fingers curl around my large one. I know the hardships of life have yet to take full effect and I know I will struggle. But as I look around the room it finally clicks that I really won't be alone. My father smiles down on me as I cradle my baby. He was right this whole time. I look at my daughter again and can only see Valise's face even though Mikka resembles me. I know it will be painful to see this baby grow up into the figure of her mother and constantly remind me every day of what I lost but also of what I've gained. I now know the pain my mother felt when I was born and my father died. And I wish to show Mikka nothing but unconditional love for both me and Valise. I will show her everyday just how much a father can love his child.

I say one more pray in my head to Valises lingering spirit, 'I'll keep your memory alive and love everything you've left behind.'


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final part to this three-shot! Please tell me what you think and maybe i do an epilogue.

A few lyrics were used in the last conversation. The lyrics are from the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Love What's Left Behind<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Goten.<em>

I open my eyes to the blackness of nothing. The air is thick as I lay on my back. I can still feel the incredible emotional pain in my chest as I rise. I try to look out in the distance but it seems as distance doesn't exist here. Where am I?

_Goten._

"Who's there?" I call out. No response. I begin to frantically look around still finding no comfort in the dark abyss.

_How are you Goten?_

"Show yourself damn it!" I'm beginning to grow frustrated at the mystery being toying with me. It's a feminine voice with no malice. I still twist in circles trying my hardest to find something; anything!

_Goten._

"What? What do you want from me?"

_How's Mikka?_

"Fine?" Odd this voice would ask. Enough is enough, "Who are you? Where are you?"

_I'm with you; always._

"What does that even mean?" I get no response but I do hear a shrill shriek. The crying becomes louder and I don't understand what's going on. Was someone in trouble? I started sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me. I have absolutely no sense of direction right now but I run anyway. The scream like cry is constant with the occasional break to gather breath and begin howling all over again. I keep running. The noise comes from no direction in particular so I have no lead to follow.

"Where are you?" I yell out.

_I will always love you._

I skid to a halt, "Valise? Valise, is that you? Answer me please!"

The cries are even louder drowning out the voice I miss so dearly, "Valise!"

* * *

><p>I involuntarily pull myself into a sitting position in my bed. I'm breathing heavy and my heart is racing. I close my eyes. Through the fog of sleep I still hear the crying and realize that I am in fact no longer dreaming. I rub my eyes free of sleep and glance at the clock. 2:30 AM. I push the covers from my body and walk over the crib Mikka is occupying. I pick her up cradling her in attempt to hush her cries. I fail and walk out of my bedroom toward the kitchen.<p>

It's the second night she's been home with us. My mother tried her hardest to get Mikka to sleep in her room so I could mourn in peace but I was determined to show everybody that yes, I can do it by myself. My mother told me I was being stubborn and too independent for my own good. I'd like to think caring for Mikka takes my mind off of my loss but just looking at the infant in my arms makes me want to cry myself. I've been trying my hardest not the blame little Mikka but put it all on me. That's one thing I've been successful at so far; it is my fault.

I grab a premade bottle from the refrigerator and heat it to an acceptable temperature. Mikka is still crying her little eyes out. Once properly heated I hold the bottle up ready to stick it in her mouth. She's a smart girl; only three days old and she already knows it's the bottle that feeds her. Only a few days old and already making her daddy proud. She opens her mouth and I place it in and listen to her quiet sucking noises. Her eyes close in satisfaction. I love just staring at her.

As I turn to leave the kitchen I see my mother standing in the doorway. "It's ok; I got it." I tell her.

"Please let me take her tonight Goten. Of all nights especially."

"No Mom. I promise; it's ok." I offer the fakest smile I can muster. I stalk pass her and head back upstairs to sit in the rocking chair beside Mikka's crib. I normally wouldn't just leave a situation like so but for the past few days _nobody_ has let me forget what happened. Although now that I think of it; I was never trying to forget her. I'm just trying to concentrate on something or in this case, someone else to occupy my conflicting and haywire emotions. Everybody has been pitying me. I can't stand it but I don't get angry at them. Their only trying their best to help me through this difficult time. A prime example: Mr. Satan tried giving me a twelve week family leave with full pay. I told him no thank you and I'll see you on Monday.

But I know tomorrow is going to be the mother load of I'm-so-sorry-for-your-loss's and call-me-if-you-need-anything-at-all's. Tomorrow is the day I've been dreading; it's Valise's funeral.

Her parents and I talked about a lot, the day I spent at the hospital. But I told them I only had three requests and they were more than happy to oblige. One: To bury Valise with the ring and necklace I gave her and a picture of Mikka. Two: Lay her down on rose petals inside the coffin. And three: bury her under the oak tree that faces the horizon on our property; the one we were supposed to elope under. Burying her here sounds creepy but considering my father's grandfather is also buried here it's actually not all that bad. So her parents agreed with no objections. They saw the landscape and understood why I wanted her here. It's peaceful with a rare beauty the city never held. But I mostly wanted her here so Mikka and I could visit her grave every day with no trouble of transportation.

I rock slowly watching Mikka suck at the bottle I hold for her. On the day we left the hospital Mikka's eyes cleared up and were in full color. I shouldn't be surprised considering she's a quarter Saiyjin; Vegeta told me our race were quick developers but aged slowly. But the first time she looked up at me I saw she had Valise's pale green eyes. It was a beautiful sight with her contrasting jet black hair. I was happy to be the first person she saw.

I remember the nurses at the hospital teaching me everything I needed to know about caring for her. One thing I noticed was that every time I spoke, Mikka would try her best to face my direction. Her eyes at the time were still a little cloudy but she would try to turn toward me from wherever I stood. The nurses told me babies can hear from inside the womb so Mikka most likely recognized my voice; although they were still shocked at how agile she was. Like I said, smart girl.

I slow my rocking to a stop seeing her mouth seize movement. I carefully stand and place her back in her crib. I place her down on her back ever so carefully but my attempts were fruitless as her eyes popped open. She started making quiet mewing sounds and I knew she wasn't finished. So before she could open her mouth to cry out I held the bottle for her once more as I leaned over the crib.

I hear my bedroom door crack open; I already know it's my mother. I ask without looking, "You're still up?"

She comes over standing next to me watching Mikka, "Yea. I guess I'm just watching out for you."

"Mom, I told you I can handle this."

"I understand but this is all so new to you; I just want to make sure in case you do need help."

I decided not to respond. Of all nights tonight was not one to argue even though I have enough on my mind to be easily agitated. I know she's just looking out for me but I feel like she doesn't trust me when she does things like this.

Mikka once again stops sucking on the bottle and I lift it away setting it down on the nightstand. "I'm gunna' try and get some sleep."

My mom takes one last look at her newest grandchild then stares at me. "You are doing a wonderful job but just remember, this is only the beginning. Getting up throughout the night will be your life for the next year or so."

"I know."

She steps to me wrapping her arms around my waist; I realize I'm now a whole head taller than her now. I return the hug a little tighter than usual. I think subconsciously I really wanted someone to just give me a hug and let me cry out all of my stress and depression; all my pain in general. But I had to be strong for not only myself but for my family and for Mikka. I don't want them to see how weak I really feel.

"Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight."

She leaves silently and I take my rightful place back under my covers. I say a little prayer that I don't dream anymore. I've been having that reoccurring dream every single night since Valise passed. I hate that burning feeling I get in my chest when I hear her voice. I hate the fear that creeps within. And I hate that I never see her. I haven't told anyone about it and my better judgment is telling me to speak up. But I don't want any more attention than I'm getting. I always wonder afterward, 'Is Valise trying to talk to me from beyond the grave?'

In the dark, I stare at the faint scars on my hand from the night Valise first revealed the news to me. Their beginning to fade now. I remember shattering the cup in my vice-like grip as an impulse reaction. Though it was only glass, it still cut through my skin. It was only glass and yet the scars remain. When Valise died before my eyes, I felt like my heart was impaled with the same glass. Will that scar fade too? Or will it remain as is?

* * *

><p>I stand before a six foot deep hole in ground. I'm dress in an all-black suit; a black umbrella in one hand and an infant car seat shielding a baby from the lite midst of rain. I can barely hear the priest before me speak unto the crowd. We were a sad sea of black. All of these people gathered here on our property to watch the burial of Valise Toriyama. My family stands by my side for support but no emotion plays a scene across my features. I am totally blank.<p>

The only thing I can see is the black coffin adorned with chrome handles. It shines even in the poor lighting the clouded sun provides. But what is within its sealed walls is what's killing me right now. Ironic…

The priest finishes his speech and the coffin is then lowered into the ground. I can feel the hurt and anguish of the people around me; some turn away unable to watch its descent into the Earth. But I can't help but stare.

At the church we had all walked up to the coffin to see her one last time. I held Mikka in my arms as we approached her; my family right behind me. I feel Mikka's head lay in the crook of my neck and shoulder and try her best to peer into the big black box; I hold her close. I look at Valise laying about a bed of rose petals. She was dressed in an elegant white dress made of the finest material money could buy. I saw my ring on her finger and the necklace rested peacefully on her chest.

I look at her face and notice the faint whisper of a smile. She looks like she's sleeping. I want to reach out and touch her; try and shake her awake, but I know my attempt would be in vain. I hear the whimpers of my mother behind me as she clings to my free arm. Of course everybody has tears in their eyes and stained cheeks but I've cried all that I possibly could. If it were possible to cry I would have been. I was hoping Valise wasn't watching me and wondering why my face was clean of tears and all emotion. How are you supposed to feel when you're numb?

Mikka was on her best behavior through the whole service. Not a single peep out of her. I wondered if she was mourning as well. And now I watch the coffin finally settle into its final destination and she is still silent. Everybody says their final goodbyes tossing roses into the hole.

The other people began leaving getting into their personals cars to meet again at the restaurant Valise's parents had chosen. I stay still standing in my chosen place that was front and center. My mother taps my shoulder, "Are you coming Goten?"

"Give me a minute please."

"Can I take Mikka for you?"

"No." my reply was not happy or angry. It wasn't sad and it wasn't desperate. It almost had no tone at all.

She knew I needed my space and left it at that walking away with my father, brother, sister in-law, and my little niece. I just stand there watching the gravedigger throw dirt back into the hole. I don't know what to do. How do I go on?

I hear two sets of feet walk up to me from behind. Before I turn around I know it's Mr. and Mrs. Toriyama.

"Goten," Mr. Toriyama says to me, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine sir."

"And how's our little angel."

"She's doing good."

Mrs. Toriyama steps beside me, "Can we go inside and have a little talk Goten?"

I take one more longing look at the disappearing hole then turn around to face them. "Yes, please come in."

I guide them to my house and open the front door. I place the car seat on the floor and fold up my umbrella. I take our guests coats and hat putting them in the closet. "Would you like to sit in the living room?" I ask them. They agree and we gather in there.

Mikka sits in her seat beside me. Her big green eyes looking me over as her hands grip my fingers. She then decides to gnaw on it. I decide to make conversation, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mr. Toriyama leaned forward on his knees, "No Goten, but there is something we want to do for you."

I look at him with my first emotion of the day; curiosity.

"Mrs. Toriyama and myself want to give you ten thousand dollars a month from now on ok?"

I stutter in disbelief, "Oh no, that's awfully generous of you but that is entirely too much. I don't want anything at all." I didn't love Valise for her money.

Mrs. Toriyama pleaded with me, "We want to help you care for the baby. We know you're working and going to college so we understand how difficult this is going to be for you. Besides, this is the money were going to give Valise anyway to help care for the baby."

"Really, your offer is very generous but I can't accept it. I'm sorry."

Mr. Toriyama wasn't about to give up, "Look Goten, Mrs. Toriyama and I are going to be moving to Tokyo. I got an incredible job there and double the pay. Ten grand a month is literally nothing. Please accept. It is the absolute least we can do considering our departure."

I didn't know a paycheck could get any bigger than the one he already received. But I look at the floor like the answer was carved into the floor. I honestly felt like a greedy money grubber accepting ten thousand dollars a month but on the other hand, it would be an incredible help. But my pride was at stake; I do not need help.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry; I just can't accept that. I don't want to take advantage of you guys after everything we've all been through."

Mrs. Toriyama stood and came to sit next to me. She braced me in a hug then lightened, "Can we strike a deal with you?"

I didn't want to answer but not to be rude I said, "Depends."

"We will send you a check every first of the month only worth five thousand dollars." She paused to assure I was following, "And you only use the money for Mikka and everything she needs. If you don't use all of the money you can put it away in a saving account we can open for you and you can access at any time. You can later use that money for college when Mikka is grown up. Do we have a deal?"

I don't know, do we? My pride is far too big to swallow. The offer at hand is most certainly more than appealing. But I didn't want to use them for their money. I contemplate a little harder. What if something happened to me? What if I got fired from my job? What if I became homeless? What if I die? When your family is in the business of saving the world there's a pretty good chance that could possibly happen. I take a huge metaphorical gulp and down my pride goes.

"Ok."

Mrs. Toriyama smiles, "I knew you would see reason. You won't regret this; I promise. And besides, it makes me and the old man over there still feel like we're a part of Mikka's life while we're so far away." Mr. Toriyama laughed with subtlety at her joke.

She was right but I had to wonder, "If you guys were moving; where was Valise going to go?"

"Well," Mrs. Toriyama said, "Valise was going to get an apartment and ask you to move in with her. We offered to pay for it as a graduation gift. She was trying to figure out how to coax you into the deal."

I grin, "She knew me very well."

We pause our conversation to relive our own special memories of Valise. Mr. Toriyama stands up, "Let's go to the restaurant now. I'm sure everybody will get there before us."

I pick up Mikka in her car seat and my bookbag filled with all of her necessities. I never want a baby bag; I was still a guy after all. We all head for the door and to the restaurant for Italian cousin.

* * *

><p>Mikka had stayed on her best behavior all day long. I was very happy with her. But she turned a new page the second we walked through the front door of our home. Her bouts of crying began. I had to stay with her every minute whether I was changing diapers, feeding her, or trying to get her to go to sleep. If I had walked away for any more than five seconds she would cry. This has been ongoing for a couple of hours now.<p>

Not wanting the bottle or any of the above I finally gave in. Since she didn't want me out of her sight I decided to lay us down on the couch; her head on my chest. I had read in one of Valise's baby books that when the baby is in the womb they become accustomed to the mother's heartbeat. I'm not her mother but hopefully this little experiment bares fruit.

She whimpers for only seconds than quiets herself to listen to my heartbeat. Success; I can sense her drift into another realm of sleep. I lower the volume of the TV so to not wake her. I knew she was already cranky from being awake for the majority of the day.

I hear heavy footsteps from behind walking into the room. My brother appears from behind the couch looking down on me. "What's up?"

"Shh," I hush.

He whispers, "Sorry."

He walks around and sits on the loveseat. I can feel his stare. It has no trace of negative intuition but I know he wants to talk to me. Everybody has talked to me today; they talked my ears off. Even with everyone's constant reminder of the day and their sweet comforting words I managed to keep my tears in check. My face was dry all day. A few times I thought I was crying but none of that salty water dripped from my eyes. I guess they were all dried up from the previous nights of letting silent tears fall.

Glancing back and forth between my sibling and the TV I can no longer stand his longing eyes. "Why are you staring?" I whisper.

He shrugs, "Just watching you. It's just odd to see my little brother be… grown up. When did you grow up?"

I knew this was a question that needed no answer, "Three days ago," but I obliged it anyway.

"So is Mom going to watch Mikka this week? I'm sure Pan would love to have some company and spend more time with her cousin."

"No, Mikka is coming with me." Why did everybody want to watch her? Can't they understand I care for her? It's like they don't trust me with my own child the way they constantly insist on watching her for me.

"Goten, you can't go to school and work with Mikka."

"Sure I can; the college has a nursery and there's another one next door to the dojo. It's not too expensive either." I say casually.

Gohan face palmed and dramatically slid his hand down his face. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult; I'm being responsible."

"So you'd rather have some strangers care for Mikka instead of Mom while you're at school?"

I'm becoming agitated. If there's anyone who can piss me off it's the one person who knows me best; Trunks is a very close second. "You may have to depend on Mom but I don't."

I feel Mikka open and close her tiny fist around the fabric of my T-shirt. I glance down at her and see her little tongue poke out. She's dreaming; hopefully none of our words make their make way to wherever she may be right now.

"I don't depend on Mom-"

"Shh," I hush again.

His tone is quiet, "Look Goten, you may think you can do this all by yourself but you're going to realize sooner or later you're going to need help. It's not like taking care of a pet of some sort."

I can't take him anymore. I slowly sit up holding onto the baby in my arms. I stand, "Of all days… I don't need your shit right now."

I walk away and up the stairs to put tonight to rest and forever behind me. I know if my mother were standing beside me I would've been slapped or even burrowed in the ground had she heard my foul language. But Gohan and I argue all the time and we both use a rather colorful vocabulary. And normally I would stick out a fight with him until the end but I didn't want to wake the baby. Plus I felt offended at the fact that she was even the subject of the argument. I may be steamed now but I know by tomorrow my brother and I will be back to normal and maybe talk about it later.

I think my Saiyjin blood must be kicking in stronger than ever lately; I've felt my pride at stake more and more frequently over the past couple of days. I decide this is just one more issue to sleep on and leave at a later date.

* * *

><p><em>Goten.<em>

I drearily sit up and rub my eyes. I look around at the dark empty space surrounding me. I don't remember how I got here. Last thing I recall is falling asleep in my own bed. I feel little aches about my body but force no movement from myself. This all seems so familiar.

_Goten._

"Who's there?" I ask. I feel like I've asked this question to the same disembodied voice before. Am I crazy?

_Are you coming?_

"Coming where? Where are you?" I'm confused entirely and yet déjà vu pecks feverishly at the back of my mind. I stand up and look around. This is absurd; I surrounded by the blackest void this realm has ever hosted and yet I can see my body perfectly fine. Was there a light on me? Is there a light in the dark?

_I'll see you soon Goten._

"I don't understand!" I call out. "Where are you?"

_Tell Mikka; I love you always._

The realization hit me harder than if I were to walk into oncoming traffic. It all comes back to me now. "Wait Valise! Why can't I ever see you? Where are you?"

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I bounded forward in my bed. I'm breathing deeply and don't really understand why; the dream wasn't threatening in the least. I feel my forehead with the back of my hand and notice the sweat coating.<p>

It was that damn dream again. Every single night I have the same damn dream and yet every time I dream I have no clue what's going on. It's like I'm seeing it all for the first time. Why do I keep dreaming of Valise? Why can't my mind just let her go? Or was it my heart that held her tightly?

I glance at the clock. It gleamed 4:44 a.m. in the pitch dark of my room. No point in going back to sleep; I would have been getting back up at 5:30 anyway. I rise to my feet just clad in my boxers. Walking over to the crib I peer in and see Mikka still sound asleep. Tonight she only woke up once but I'm still exhausted. I had been up until midnight preparing everything for today. Everything from my note books and class schedules to more notebooks and training session schedules. I grab my towels and baby monitor and head for the bathroom.

In the hallway I walk along, I notice my mother hung a very beautiful portrait of Mikka. I smile; her eyes force it from me every time. I enter the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I turn on the water as hot as it can go and jump in. I always like hot showers; especially after a good sparring session with my dad. The steaming water would always relax my muscles and untie all of the knots in my back.

I dump shampoo in my hair and sink to the bottom of the tub. I just sit here lathering my short trimmed hair. I may look stupid right now but I don't care; it's way too early to stand up and put effort into showering. I may have taken on an incredible amount of responsibility but I still have the habits of a lazy seventeen year old boy.

I do eventually get that extra wind to finish and return to my room. On tip toes I enter and almost silently rummage through my closet for my school and work clothes. I fold up my work clothes throwing them in a duffle bag. I finish dressing and head downstairs with the 'Mikka Monitor' to prepare her breakfast.

She must have some kind of wonderful sixth sense for food (gee, wonder where she gets that from) because I hear her cries from within my room and off the monitor. I put down her bottle and head upstairs. I pick her up and talk soothingly to her. When she finally realizes just who is holding her, the crying stops. I change her diaper and clothes then gather her bookbag of necessities and travel back down the stairs into the kitchen.

As I plop her into the car seat I see my mother in the doorway. I already know what she's going to say so I speak in hindsight, "No Mom. She'll be fine at the day care. In between classes I can go and be with her until my next class."

"Goten, please be reasonable. Just leave her here for today and if you really don't feel comfortable with her here then you can do what you want."

I finish strapping her in and stand straight. I bit my lip in frustration. I don't want to blow up right now but this has been the only conversation topic my mother and I have discussed over the past five days. I look at her with furrowed eyebrows, "No."

My mom takes a step back. Did I scare her? No, her arms are still cross and that scowl still graces her face. "Fine," she says, "You'll just have to learn the hard way you can't do it by yourself."

I watch her walk away and up the stairs. 'You're wrong; you're all wrong.'

* * *

><p>I walk away from the daycare center at SCU. I stop, adjust the bookbag on my shoulder, and look back at the door. My superhuman hearing can pick up Mikka's shrill cries. My whole being wants to make an overly dramatic entrance back into the nursery, storming down the door to get to her. This is the first time we've been separated for a long period of time.<p>

I shake my head clear of crazy thoughts and continue my trek to my first class. If Valise had still been alive we've wouldn't have started school until fall but seeing how I need an education, and fast, I transferred to summer semester. I'll be doing semesters straight so I can graduate faster.

I walk with long strides across campus and into another building; if they weren't numbered I don't think I'd be able to find my way around. My first class is biology; one of my many prerequisites. In order to get my Master's degree I'll need to take classes in nutrition, food science, and physiology after I've completed all of my prerec classes. But to further my skill set I'm also taking computer science, business, psychology, and statistics. Once I've graduated, I'll be qualified for positions in management and even allow me to specialize in areas such as diabetic, cardiovascular, or pediatric dietetics. And the silver lining in my eyes to all of this hard work (besides the amazing pay) is knowing my daughter will have a healthy diet under my care.

"Hey Goten!" I stop at my name being called. I switch my direction and see Paris coming toward me.

"Hey Paris." She hugs me in greeting.

"How are you?" Your younger sister and my girlfriend/ mother of my child just died less than a week ago, how do think I feel?

But I lie, "I'm fine. No offense, but what are you doing here?"

She adjusts her oversized purse as she replies, "Well I decided that I wanted to go back to college. My sister always tried convincing me in the past to do something with my life and now that she's gone… I kind of feel like it's the right thing to do you know?"

"Yea, I know what you mean." I'm still bewildered at her bag; how much crap do you possibly need everywhere you go?

"So where's my little niece?"

"Daycare," I point over yonder, "in that building."

She frowns slightly, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Franc could have watched her; he's back at my apartment."

I wouldn't trust her boyfriend Franc with a sandwich in a microwave much less an infant; MY infant. But I'm polite to my late girlfriend's sister, "Oh, no that's ok. I feel better with her here. My first class is only a few hours so I can go get her right away. Plus my older brother's friend Erasa, from highschool, is the manager there."

"Well that some good peace of mind," she glanced at her cell phone, "Oh crap I'm late; see ya' later Goten!"

I watch her leave and head to class; the first of many, many classes of which I'm sure I'll despise in no time…

* * *

><p>I sit behind a desk in the 'Hercule Satan's Dojo of Martial Arts'. I must have a whole sea of papers before me. My trainer, Mr. Hoshi, has given me the honors of setting up the regime schedule for the upcoming week. For his classes and mine. Such a nice guy…<p>

I thought being a martial arts trainer would be easy but it turns out it's a lot of paper work. I read over people applications to enter the dojo and become a student, I read over applicants resumes and medical history. I fill out the legally proper forms to officially accept them into the dojo and notarized wavers, and then file all records in alphabetical order. And when I'm not dealing with student's paperwork I'm bothered by regime scheduling and when you're only an apprentice trainer, you do twice the work. Fortunately for me Mr. Satan only gave me two classes. I'm here during the nights Monday through Thursday and most of Sunday. I would work Friday too but I have late afternoon classes.

I drop my pen and rest my head in hand. I don't think I've ever been this tired. My eyelids have been making idle threats all afternoon even as I remained active with my class of twenty five people. I try to rub the sleep from my eyes so I don't have to take this work home with me. In my mind's eye, the second I walk out of the door of this place, I no longer work here. It's just a thing of yesterday until tomorrow.

I glance up at the TV in the joint-custody office. There was another robbery in Pepper City. It was actually in the bank I belong to. But since everything was digital now of days, it didn't really concern me. I saw Videl's face pop up on the scene as the news reporter praised her fighting tactics and outstanding skill.

Videl is a great sister in-law. She isn't greedy in sharing where exactly she learned her martial arts from but still complies with her father beckoning the audience he had a hand in her learning as well. I know my brother over-taught Mr. Satan's teachings. Videl knew it too. She's not only a great fighter but a wonderful mom too. Pan is one of the happiest kids I've ever come into contact with. Both Videl and Gohan go to work and yet are still able to be great parents. I can do that. I may be one person short but I can be a good dad and still get an education while maintaining a job. I try and convince myself that the reason it's so hard right now is because I'm adjusting.

I'm adjusting to my new life, alone.

"Yo buddy," Mr. Hoshi calls stepping into the office, "You got my regimen?"

I blink in attempt to rewet my dry eyes, "Yea its right here." I push the paper forward as he grabs it.

"Hey man, you alright? Your eyes are all red."

I rub them once more, "Yea, just dried up I guess."

He steps around the desk and opens the top junk drawer. He rummages around for only a second then hands me a little bottle of 'Sisine Eye Drops'.

"Thanks," I say spilling little droplets into my eyes.

"Don't forget, your class will be here in ten minutes." He dismisses himself leaving me alone once more to my own devices.

Great; I hadn't expected to be taking home my work; I'm nowhere near finished. But the sooner this class is over the sooner I can pick up Mikka and go home. I've been thinking about her all day and I'm pretty sure I have separation anxiety right now. I have a constant panicking feeling and paranoia. I've called the nursery next door about six times already in the past four hours I've been here. I'm pretty sure they've block this number…

I just want to push through this class and go home with Mikka. Hopefully I can get used to my new routine quickly; my body is starting to give out on me.

* * *

><p>A new day a new dawn. I don't get it either… The past three weeks have pretty much been blending together into some kind of hellish sleep depriving nightmare. The only time I really got some shut eye was when I wasn't at school or work and when Mikka was sound asleep.<p>

If today were so new wouldn't I be at least a little bit excited? No, not today. Not only was it Friday, but it was also my birthday. And not only was it my birthday but I was also at work. What a coincidence Hoshi would call out sick the same day the Yomiuri Giants were playing home. Hmm…

It's bad enough I had gotten called in for work but I had to cancel one of Hoshi's classes so I could attend my Friday afternoon class. And to top it off I had to pay out a little more this week for the daycare. As of now I've been sifting through paperwork and teaching two classes all at once. I left them momentarily to do warm ups. I felt tired and thought maybe I could just hide under my desk until they went home; but I soon remember I live in the real world where I can't get away with something so easily.

As I look over Mr. Otako's medical records the phone rings. Odd, I usually don't get phone calls at this hour. I answer, "Hercule Satan's Dojo of Martial Arts, Goten speaking, how can I help you?"

A stuffy raspy voice came over the line, "Hi, I'd like to learn martial arts so I can beat the crap outta' Mr. Satan."

I pulled the receiver away from my face and stare at it like it wasn't inanimate. "What the hell?"

I return it to my ear and hear laughter, "Haha I'm just kidding dude, it's me, Trunks."

I can't help but laugh as well.

"So what's up?"

"Happy birthday man! Are you busy tonight?"

I'm a single father who's working and getting a master's degree; yes I'm busy. But I realize lately I've been making less room for the one person whose been by my side through everything; the guy whose known me, literally, my whole life. And the only person who actually believes in me.

"Depends; what's goin' on?"

"I was thinking we could get a hotel room in Pepper City and hit up a few bars."

"Ehh, I don't know."

"Come on Goten," he sounded eight years old again, "It's your birthday; you're finally legal to drink! The one day a year everybody kisses your ass and you get to do whatever you want. Besides everything is on me." And ten years later he still suckers me into mischief.

"But what about Mikka?"

"Can't your mom or brother watch her?"

I already know my mother will with no questions asked. She's been up my ass for the past three weeks begging to watch Mikka for the day. Now that I think of it, I rarely ever let anybody even hold her. Mikka has been attached to me constantly. Maybe this would be for the better.

"You know what, I would love to go to Pepper City tonight," I hear his overly-enthusiastic cheer of joy, "Just let me run home and ask my mom to make sure after I get out of work. I get off around seven so I call you a little after that."

"Awesome. Later."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and look at the clock. Only a few more hours of know-it-all and rich-snobbish students and then I'm out of here.

* * *

><p>I park the car out front of my house and get out to retrieve the sleeping beauty in the car seat. I toss the straps of bookbags and a dufflebag over my shoulders then pull the car seat out of its secured cradle. I'm quiet and gentle as to not wake her up. I lightly close the aircar door and sneak up my walkway.<p>

I stop mid-walk noticing how full the moon is tonight. The light it reflects shines over our land like transparent waves. Then I notice off into the distance by the oak tree, Valise's marble gravestone gleams and glistens in the illumination of the moon. Since she was buried I have yet to visit her grave. I just can't bring myself to do it. All that pain and heartache I suffered during her service was enough scarring for one lifetime and I feel like visiting her will only strangle me harder. But I do feel bad; I hope Valise understands I'm just not ready yet. One day ill visit and give her a bouquet of her favorite flowers; roses.

I change my direction to the front door once again. I open it up and walk inside. I smell food cooking; the lingering of steamed vegetables and sweet meats makes way to my nose. In reaction, my stomach growls something fierce. I can't believe I forgot to eat today. I was so caught up in working and going to class and seeing Mikka off to daycare with fully loaded bottles I had totally forgotten about myself. I feel kind of stupid.

My shoes are off and I drop my bags to the floor. Carrying Mikka into the kitchen I see my mother standing in front of the stove. "Hey Goten. Have a seat; I'm almost done your dinner."

I'm guessing she saw the food left behind on the table this morning and figured I had been all day with nothing to eat. She was right, and maybe a little worried. I thought it was odd she's be cooking right now. I notice to my left; in her car seat on a chair, Mikka is wide awake. Her big green eyes stare me up and down. I use my two index fingers to tickle her tummy. "What are you lookin' at? Huh?" I joke with her.

She smiles at me humming. I assume that's her laugh until she learns how to laugh like the rest of the world.

My mom puts down a plate in front of me. "This looks great, I'm starving," I tell her.

"You look it too. Here, drink this," She strokes my hair planting a kiss on my forehead, "And Happy birthday Goten."

A protein shake is placed in front me. Glancing from the glass to myself I notice I am looking a little frail. Maybe having so much going on is getting to me... 'No,' I decide straightening my posture quickly, 'I'm fine.'

Before launching my attack onto the helpless plate of food I ask my mother the question she's been yearning for. "Mom?" she turns away from cleaning the counter, "Would you mind watching Mikka tonight?"

She stopped her task and slowly turned to me, "Say what now?"

"Can you watch Mikka for the night? Trunks is taking me out to celebrate." I decided to leave out the location of said celebration. Pepper City was a gambler's addiction, a sinner's playground, the life of the party, and a testosterone driven man's paradise.

I should have laid it on her a little thinner. She is instantly on me hugging me. "Oh Goten, you finally trust me!"

Trust her? "What do you mean trust you? Of course I trust you; why would you say that?"

She pulls back, "Well, you never let me, or anyone for that matter, watch her. We barely get to hold her."

I had to laugh, "No, it's nothing like that. I just want everybody to see that I can take of her without relying on you."

She pulls out a seat to sit next to me. I feel an emotional talk coming on. "Goten, letting us watch her during the day isn't considered relying on us. Its saving you money for one thing, keeping her out of the hands of strangers, and letting her spend time with her favorite grandmother."

I joke with her, "Favorite huh?"

"Yes, now are you going to let me watch her during the day from now on?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Let me sleep on it." I didn't know she really felt like that. Did everybody feel like that? Maybe keeping her home was a better idea. All of this travel can't be good for her either.

"Don't worry about it right now. Go out and have a good time ok?"

* * *

><p>Within the next hour I find myself with a full stomach and the company of a long-time friend. We dropped our belongings off at the over-the-top luxury hotel Trunks picked out for us to stay at. It had separate bedrooms in the suit but I told Trunks I'm definitely not looking for a hook-up; I just want to go out and have some fun. We keep a steady pace walking down the avenue. People hoard the streets as cars slowly roll by to avoid mowing down all the wasted pedestrians.<p>

Trunks nudges my arm, "Hey let's go in there." He points across the street to 'Hustlers'.

"Absolutely not," I tell him, "I don't wanna' go to a strip club."

"Stop being such a wet blanket. We've been dreaming of going to strip club since we were like ten years old and now we finally can."

"No."

He puckers his bottoms lip and widens his big blue eyes, "Pleeeease?"

I sigh in defeat, "Alright, alright; let's go."

He grabs me by shirt and practically drags me across the way. Trunks decided lines are for the weak and cut everybody off. We stepped before the bouncer. He eyed us up, "Think you two are gettin' in that easy? Back of the line!"

Trunks whipped out his wallet and held up two hundred Zeni, "Oh what's that Mr. two hundred Zeni?" I face palm watching him talk to money but realize the bouncer is now very interested.

Trunks held the money to his ear as if he was listening to it talk, "You want what? You want to devilishly handsome bouncer to take you? You wanna' live in his wallet? Hmm… I don't know…"

The bouncer glances at the crowd then back to us. He snatches the money, "ID's boys."

We flash the proper identification and walk through the front door. I instantly smell the cigarette smoke and heavy abiding alcohol in the air. The men about this place are older and, dare I say, creepier in the dark. Trunks pulls me to a seat up front next to the stage; the last place I wanted to sit but I do so anyway.

I look around at the crowd and notice only a few waitresses. "It'll probably be forever til we get served," I said.

Trunks' slick smile graced his features, "Nah, I got this." He opens up his bank of a wallet and holds up a fifty. Within seconds three different waitresses are on us. The blue haired girl clad in lingerie and fishnet stocking huffed at the other girls. They backed off and she returned her attention to us, "What can I get you gentleman?"

Trunks knew what he was doing, "Ten black Russians," I hope…

"Sure thing but can I see some ID first?"

Trunks harrumphed muttering, "Ugh, again?" but we both pulled them out and handed them over. She blew a loose strand of blue hair from her face eyeing the laminated cards. "Goten Son?" she asked.

"Yea?"

Suddenly her face lit up, "Oh my God! I know your grandma!"

I look back at Trunks; my facial expression asked him, 'what the hell is Crazy talking about?'

She continued, "Yea, my ex-boyfriends best friend's surname was Son. His wife had come looking for her grandson one time! And I'm pretty sure his name was Goten or something like that."

I continue to stare blankly at her; honestly I don't know how to respond considering both my maternal and paternal grandmothers died a long time ago.

Trunks asked her, "And your name is?"

"I'm Marron! I used to date this guy named Krillin."

Our large Saiyjin eyes match in size; this was Krillin's ex-girlfriend? Krillin's ex-girlfriend was a stripper? As if on cue, Trunks and I burst into fits of laughter. Tears brim our eyes and breathing has become difficult but I managed to spit out, "Dude, isn't Krillin's daughters name Marron?"

This was too much! Without an ounce of alcohol in our systems we both manage to fall to the floor dying from hysterically laughing. 18 probably didn't even realize Krillin had the stones to name his daughter after his ex-girlfriend.

The waitress was confused, "I don't get it…" Not the sharpest tool in the shed was my first impression.

We come to our senses and pull ourselves back into the chairs. A few eyes pry our situation but we pay them no mind. We both in relief feeling the aftermath cramps of fitful laughter. "Can we just get those Black Russians please?" Trunks asks.

"Uh huh… sure… here," she hands us our ID's back and slips into the sea of potential molesters.

I wipe a final tear from my eye, "Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in long, long time."

"Yea, well that's what happens when you hang out with me!"

As rhetorical as that was, he was right. I always had a good time with Trunks. He knew me better then I knew myself. Maybe he was right; maybe I should pull him back into my life. I needed someone like him to talk to. Sure, I had my brother, and we're still fairly close to this day but it's just not the same. With I know I can tell him absolutely everything because he already knows everything about me. And no matter what surprises I pull he doesn't judge me or scold me like Gohan does. Sure he's got some pretty dry humor, but when I need him he's always there for me.

"You know," I say, "If you don't mind hanging out with Mikka too, you can stop by anytime you'd like."

"I would but I know you're busy. You've got a ton of stuff going on right now. I understand."

My frown holds attention, "No, really trunks. I feel bad we haven't talked much over the past year or so. I kinda' miss your company."

He laughs at me; not exactly what I was expecting. "You haven't even had anything to drink yet and here you are getting' all sappy on me!"

I furrow my eyebrows slightly. He playfully punches my shoulder, "I'm just kidding Goten; we should totally hang out more. And Mikka can spend time with her favorite Uncle."

I snicker, "But Gohan sees her almost every day." I decide not to mention he sounds like my mother. He's not amused; but his pokerface immediately falters as we laugh together again. Marron returned with our drinks; she must have been mad at us. She placed the tray of drinks in front of us and went to leave with no word exchange. But Trunks slipped her a twenty Zeni tip and a smile grew on her red tinted lips.

We downed out mixed drinks with in fifteen minutes. Soon the lights dimmed and Trunks was already ordering another round for us as the show began. I kind of felt guilty being here so he kindly ordered shots, beer, more mixed drinks, and bombs. Oh the bombs… Jager Bombs, Skittle Bombs, SoCo bombs, and all sorts of wonderful poisoned bombs; I decided these were my favorite. My eyesight was contorting and I was losing all sense of anything (trying my best to not pay attention to the girls on stage in honor of Valise) as we continued laughing and just hanging out. Soon the night was just a blur. The last thing remember was getting up out of my seat and being hit full force by the angry hand of alcohol. I recall stumbling around and leaning on my best friend for support; which did me no good, he was just as bad as me. Our last conscious decision through our drunken haze was to finish exploring the 'City of Sin' that was Pepper City.

* * *

><p><em>Goten.<em>

My sight is dreary but I manage to make sense of the black nothingness engulfing me. "What's goin' on?"

_Did you have fun tonight?_

The voice rings a bell to me. "Yea, I don't remember much."

_When are you coming?_

I stand up taking in my surroundings. "Where am I going?"

_Happy Birthday Goten._

"Thanks?" I'm confused as to who is trying to force sense to me but I'm coming up short.

_Tell Mikka I love her._

I spin in circles without succumbing to dizziness in search of the source of the voice. "I can't see anything. Where are you?"

_I'm far beyond your reach but… I will always love you._

It all came back to me; I was trapped within the suffocating grips of this damned dream yet again. I try to speak out before I wake up, "Wait Valise! Come back, please!" I always come to when I figure out I'm dreaming.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to painful rays of sun creeping in through paneled window shades. I turn over and groan. My head is thumping with the same pace of my heart and I have a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I retract my eye lids once more and take in my surroundings; I guess we successfully made it back to the hotel. What made me even happier was the fact I woke up alone.<p>

I decide to take a lethal dose of Advil and hope it'll be strong enough for a Saiyjin. I push the covers from my body and stand. I stumble weak in the knees at first but soon make my way to the bedroom door. I pull it open and see Trunks passed out face down on the coffee table. How did I make it back to my room and not him? I would've thought he could hold his liquor better than I.

Deciding to wake him later I make way to the bathroom. I see the mirror plated cabinet is already open. I grab the Advil bottle and open it. After cursing the child safety feature on the plastic bottle in frustration, I riddle it open to find it empty. I probably should have known that when I picked up the bottle and it made no noise in reply. "Ughh…" I groan dropping it to the floor. I close the cabinet door and look in the mirror.

Apparently drinking wasn't the only thing we did last night. My eyes widen in surprise as I stare at my shirtless reflection. I feel my hands shaking out of what could have been either blind-sided shock, an aneurism, or fear. Without a care as to who could hear me, I screamed… loud.

"AHHHHH!"

I hear a loud bang from the main room and the pounding of feet coming my way. Trunks almost breaks the door down; lucky him it was already partially open. "Dude! You ok?"

"What the fuck man?" I yell pointing to the bold black letters inked into my upper abdomen.

"You don't remember?"

"Does it look like I remember?"

Trunks sat me down on the toilet by pushing on my shoulders. "Dude, calm down. Don't be mad at me; you really wanted it! So I said I'd buy it for your birthday."

I force a deep breath into my lungs and stand to look once more into the mirror. In Old English font, lining against the curve of my ribcage on my upper abdomen, is the name 'MIKKA'. I'm beyond stunned. I couldn't believe how careless I was last night to get a tattoo. Some people could pull it off but I wasn't one of them.

"Oh God, Trunks, what am I gunna' tell my mother? She's gunna' castrate me!"

He smiled. "What's so damn funny?" I asked.

"If she's gunna' go ahead and castrate you," he pauses to laugh, "She may not think the tattoo is so bad!"

I can almost smell the danger in that statement. 'What the hell is he talk-,' my face drops and I thought I heard the loud thud of my jaw hitting the floor. In a second I lift the elastic waistband of my boxers to confirm my suspicion. I'm such a good guesser… there, right before my eyes, I see a Prince Albert piercing staring back at me.

I let go of the elastic band hearing it snap against my skin. I stare coldly at Trunks as he holds onto the doorframe unable to contain his laughter trying not to crumble to the floor. I ask monotone, "I'm guessing you paid for this too?"

He continues to laugh bending over and wiping tears from his eyes. Recovering, he pulls himself together and tells me, "Don't worry dude; unless you prance around your house completely naked, your mom will never find out about the tattoo or piercing."

I sigh in defeat, "Yea, I guess your right…" At least Drunk Goten was considerate enough to pick Mikka's name and not some strangers.

Trunks steps back to leave, "I'm gunna go get dress; we gotta check out." He turned around and began his trek back to his room where his bag was stowed away. I see his back and call his name, "Hey Trunks," I stifle a laugh, "You might wanna' come back and take a look in the mirror." Apparently my dear friend didn't remember everything.

He rushes back and turns about to comfortably see his back, "Oh God! What the hell is that?"

I lose my cool and almost die laughing; the shoe is on the other foot my friend. I mock him, "Better not let Videl see that!"

"Shut up! This isn't funny!"

What's not funny about a picture of Hercule Satan's face tattooed onto your shoulder with the words 'My Hero' scribbled beneath it?

Trunks inches closer to the mirror practically sitting in the sink, "I gotta get this shit off my shoulder before anyone sees it!"

I imitate his last comment to me, "Well unless you walk around your house naked then no one will see it."

With a groan he buries his face in his hands. As justified as I feel the dilemma is, I comfort him, "Don't worry dude we'll get it fixed. We'll be fine." He sighs and nods his head. He leaves to get changed and I close the bathroom door to finish up some business.

He must be rolling on the floor laughing from the other side of the door listening to me yell out, "Oh God! It's spraying everywhere!"

* * *

><p>We carry our bags down to the lobby to check out. I walk with a slight limp and pray my mother doesn't notice. I can't fathom how awkward that conversation would be, 'yea, I'm limping because I had the phenomenal idea to get my man-cookie pierced in my drunken stupor last night'. Yea, I'm sure that would fly…<p>

We out to the front lobby and the valet had already brought Mr. Briefs car. After tipping the car-pool boy we hop in and take off. I tell Trunks, "You can just drop me off on the edge of the city and I'll fly the rest of the way home."

"Nah, I'll drive you all the way. I wanted to stop by and visit your family anyway. I haven't seen everybody since- well, a while ago…"

"You mean since the funeral?"

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "Yea, I didn't wanna' bring it up."

I stare out the windshield, "It's ok."

We keep content conversation the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>He parks in front of my house and we get out. I can't help but get this strange feeling and I stop trying to peer in the window of my home.<p>

Trunks is quick to ask, "So hey, you wanna' do something again next weekend?" Is he trying to distract me?

"I guess so if you don't mind hanging out with Mikka too. Let's go inside; I'm starving." We continue on and I open the oak door.

"SURPRISE!" my eyes are wide as I look around to see all of my family and family friends jumping out from behind couches and from under tables. A surprise party? For me?

"Wow," I say, "All this for me?"

My mother comes up to me hugging me around my waist, "Of course! Eighteen is a big deal you know!" With her head against my chest she hears and feels my stomach growl. I laugh, "I guess I'm hungry."

She laughs too, "I have food in the kitchen for you boys."

Before grubbing on some food I walk around saying hello to everybody. They shake my hand, wish me a happy birthday, and tell me how beautiful Mikka is. She would have been my first priority right now but I knew she was down for her nap. I would love to stay and hang out with everyone but I was starving. And they all knew if there was no life threatening battle taking place at the moment than a Saiyjins stomach always came first.

I head back into the kitchen to find Trunks drooling over his plate of food. "'Bout time you got back. They," he pointed to my mother and Bulma, "made me wait for you."

"And you listened?" I asked laughing.

With a second thought we began purging mayhem on our unsuspecting food. I knew my family and friends could tell I was in better spirits. The past few weeks I barely smiled and no laughter escaped me. Last night did do the trick. It was nice to just go hang out and be the rowdy teenager I'm supposed to be. Even though I don't remember a good majority of the night, I get the feeling Drunk Goten had a really good time.

As I finish shoveling food into my face my mother rushes me outside. She had set up a nice picnic for my birthday celebration. I realized my favorite part was coming up. Cake. I love cake more than I love bombs. I know I just ate fifteen pounds worth of food but who in their right mind would turn down cake? Maybe I could go without the singing but in a way I enjoyed that too.

Like a predicted a rather large chocolate cake with cream cheese icing was placed in front of me. Oh no, I was drooling again. The smell of it invaded my senses and was seducing me. It was that kind of smell you could taste. I can feel my stomach work a little faster to make room for cake; mmm cake. I wipe my mouth clean once more.

I hear the in sync words chanting from everyone in my honor. The candles light up and I smile at the crowd. "Happy birthday dear Goten, happy birthday to you!"

I suck in a little breath as to not blow away the entire cake. I release the little air I have and blow out eighteen candles. Everybody claps for me and soon my mother and Bulma work to serve cake and ice cream. My mother puts down the plate in front of me and I say, "Thank you so much Mom, I really appreciate this."

She kissed my forehead, "No problem sweetheart. I'm very happy for you."

Once she was done serving cake and slapping away my father's prying hands she starting putting things away. I sat at the end wooden table with Trunks on my left and Krillin on my right. My brother and Yamcha seated next down from them. Krillin starts conversation, "So how's the adult life Goten?"

"Kind of tough, but I'm doing ok though."

My brother is on my case again, "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just let Mom watch Mikka." I shouldn't have said anything.

Yamcha asks, "Where do you take her during the day?"

"He takes her to a daycare center at school then another one next to the dojo." I mentally thank him for answering for me. He really knows how to be a buzz kill. I was none too happy with him talking down to me like I was a child and having come down off my emotional high.

"Gohan, mind your own business. It's like you have nothing better to do then take over everybody's lives."

"Oh yea Goten, that's my sole mission in life."

"Have you ever noticed how much you dig into someone's life? It's like if it doesn't go your way it's the wrong way."

"I do not! You just like to think you're more of an adult than you really are! Did you ever think how this whole daycare thing is going to affect Mikka?"

"She's just fine and so am I!"

"Hey!" my mother is standing beside us, "Can't you two go one day without arguing? My goodness; sometimes I'm thankful you two aren't closer in age. I couldn't even imagine having to deal with all of the bickering you two would be doing!" We know better than to talk back. She may only be human but she had quite an arm even in her older age; the way she swung that frying pan would give any major league baseball player a run for his money.

I evade Gohan's glare and decide to instead use my fork to play with the crumbs on my plate. I can tell Yamcha and Krillin feel awkward but I also knew Trunks was used to it. Not knowing what else to do Yamcha decided to ask me, "So what did you guys end up doing last night? I heard you went to Pepper City."

I can't faintly hear Gohan's mumbled, "This should be good."

Now, I can answer this one of two ways. I could just tell Yamcha we went out for a few drinks and called it a night or… tell him we got so sloppy drunk we couldn't remember I thing of the past twenty four hours and may or may not have cause some critical damage to the 'City of Sin'. I decide to mix the two answers in one responsible one.

"Yea we went out to a few different bars. I had a pretty good time."

Trunks laughed, "Yea and we ran into some familiar faces too." I kick him from under the table. "Ow! I wasn't going to say anything, you should know that."

"Just taking some extra precaution," I tell him.

Krillin just laughs, "You guys are too much. I remember for my eighteenth birthday me and Yamcha were out training in the Mojave Desert."

"Sounds fun," but not really; I'm just being nice.

He agrees with my mental note, "Not really; kinda' wish I was out drinking." We laugh together.

From the corner of my eye I see my mother walking out with my daughter. Mikka rubs her pale green eyes free of sleep as her little pigtails bob up and down; she has an extraordinary amount of hair for a three week old baby. From a distance I see her pick up her head and look around the yard. She finally spots me and starts bouncing in her grandmother's arms reaching in my direction. My mother walks over and I stand up.

"Hi Mikka," I say, "Did you have a nice nap?"

She smiles through the binky in her mouth as I pluck her from my mother's arms. With excitement in seeing me she flails her chubby legs and kicks up my t-shirt. I quickly pull it back down in hopes of nobody noticing. My mother doesn't say anything so I think I'm in the clear. Trunks looks at me and mouths, 'That was close.' My expression only said, 'Yea, your right.'

And because this is how my life works, Krillin asks, "Hey, did you get a tattoo?"

My face drops. My mother yells, "What? Son Goten you better not have gotten a tattoo!"

Now that everybody is intently looking at me I feel the pressure. Was it necessary for her to be so loud? I only laugh lightly, "No."

"Give me that baby and let me see it." I am such a bad liar. I handed Mikka over and pulled up my shirt flashing the audience my abdomen. 'Mikka' was sprawled across it in thick black letters just like the last time I glanced at it. "Damn it Goten."

Bulma looks closer, "It shame you weren't more responsible last night. You have to grow up Goten; you're a Dad now."

"She's absolutely right; what hell were you thinking?" My mother yells.

I sigh letting my shirt fall back down, "I'm really sorry; I don't mean to disappoint you."

"Apologies won't wash that- that thing away!"

Gohan stands up and I prepare for a third person to begin yelling at me for being a delinquent. But to my surprise he says, "Mom calm down. It's not like it's anything indecent; even I was thinking of getting Pan's named tattooed somewhere. Plus, nobody will ever see it." My eyes say 'Thank you; you're the best big brother ever'. This is how our sibling relationship works; we fight and we defend when needed.

My mom gives Mikka back to me, "I don't care! How are you supposed to raise a little girl if you can't even be responsible for yourself?"

Bulma folds her arms, "I can't believe you would do something like this."

Trunks stood up and pulled his shirt off flashes his back, "Hope you got enough wind in your lungs to yell at me too! We got them together."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!"

I look at him in disbelief; did he really just sacrifice himself for me? I don't think I've ever appreciated Trunks as much as I do right now. Everybody looks at Mr. Satan's face on his skin. Then we all look at Videl. I fear the worse. I can't imagine how angry Gohan will be once Videl shows us how insulted she is. I feel embarrassed for her. We all knew her dad was a liar to the world but we never held it against her and she knew that. But to see us having taken it to a 'joking behind your back about him' kind of way made me want to just run away til this forthcoming storm had cleared.

Videl walked closer to Trunks looking intently at it. "Hahahahaha, Oh my God, Trunks!" Without removing her eyes she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of it, "This is hilarious!"

What just happened?

"Really?" Trunks and Gohan ask in unison.

She can barely breathe, "Yes! I'm saving this picture as my background on my phone!"

I let go of the deep breath I was holding in great relief. I'm very thankful for her amazing sense of humor. Soon everybody joins her laughter seeing the hilarity of it; and it truly was funny. Trunks laughs as well while pulling his shirt back over his head.

But of course the moment is stabbed to death as Krillin once again opens mouth, "Man, you guys must have been hammered to get those."

Trunks and I groan together. And yet again my mother is yelling at me. I give Mikka to Gohan so she doesn't see my mother's fury. Mika wines having our time together cut short and I honestly didn't want to let her go but even at such a young age I didn't want her to know what anger was yet.

"I can't believe you Goten! You got so drunk you probably don't even remember getting that tattoo do you? And don't you dare lie to me!"

I shake my head no sitting back down, face in my palm.

She slows her pace, "I think it'll be a long while before you back out again."

"I've been under so much stress this past year, I just wanted to relax," I try and explain.

"By drinking it all away?"

"I'm eighteen now Mom, I can do what I want. Besides, it was only one night."

"Yea, we'll see how far you get," she turns on her heal and heads inside.

I turn back to the table as 18 walks up to her husband, "Nice going."

I was disappointed by his response, "Well what do you expect? It's all true. ChiChi is just over reacting like usual."

I stand up and Trunks follows suite. Before walking away I say, "Oh by the way we ran into your ex-girlfriend, _Marron_, last night," his face drops and 18 quirks an eyebrow, "Yea, turns out she's a stripper now. She told me to tell you hi." She didn't.

18 plants her hands on her hips, "What? Mind explaining Krillin?"

He laughs nervously holding up his hands in defense, we all know 18 could easily turn him over her knee and give him a good spanking without any struggle. He shoots me a look and I tell him with shit eating grin, "An eye for an eye buddy."

* * *

><p>Later in the day Krillin and talked it over. He apologized for getting me in trouble and I did the same for him. He never intended to get me into trouble or speak bad on behave of my mother. He told me all his life he's never had any luck in conversation and was usually the odd man out. I told him I was sorry for pointing out the connection between his ex and his daughter. He said that was a story for another time.<p>

As the hours crept by the party started to wind down. People gave me parting congrats and well wishes before they left. Trunks had finally gone home to try and get a hold of a good tattoo removal office. The only person occupying the kitchen space as of now was my mother. I stand in the doorway with Mikka cuddled in my arms.

She cleans dishes in the sink, "You should probably put her to bed soon," she doesn't turn around to look at me. That hurt.

I take a seat at the table with my daughter in my lap. For entertainment she tugs and releases on my shirt. I want to speak but I'm afraid. Never in my life have I ever wanted to disappoint my mother. After all she has done for me… raising me alone for one. I had never been sick a day in my life but I'm sure if I was she would care for me. I don't feel I deserve her attention but I do the neglect for I'm ashamed of what I did to my body. I can only watch Mikka stretch my shirt hanging my head in shame awaiting what is no doubt to come.

And here it comes. She turns around shutting off the faucet, "Stand up." Her voice is calm but ominous. I do as I'm told. She walks up to me taking Mikka from me. She tickles her little belly with one finger and Mikka giggles clinging to her grandmother. Her attention is on me again, "Let me see it again."

I sigh and pull up my shirt. I watch her hand reach, her finger tips lightly touch my skin and I get goosebumps. She studies it a little longer drawing her thumb across the bold letters; fingers resting on my ribs. Her motions stopped, feeling the lite rumble of my stomach. "I'm nervous," I tell her.

She removes her hand, "Looking at now… it's not so bad." She smiles and I let my shirt fall victim to gravity. She jabs me with her elbow, "I do have to admit, it makes you look a little manlier."

"Really?" I laugh, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

She hugs me with Mikka still in her embrace, "No, I can't stay mad you." Her head comes to my chest and I realized how much taller I gotten in only a few weeks. She releases me and asks, "Are you hungry?"

"I'll get something later, I gotta' put her to bed. I'm kind of tired myself." Mikka yawns dropping her binky. I pick it up and put in my mouth taking her back from my Mom. I knew there wasn't dirt on the floor but I rinse it off in the sink anyways.

As I turn to leave the kitchen my mom stops me, pulls me down toward her, and kisses my cheek, "You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

><p><em>Goten.<em>

I was already turning in slow circles waiting for the voice. I had to make this quick because I was beginning to come about the dream and whenever that happened I would instantly wake up.

"Valise is that you?" I know my questions are futile but I can't help but yearn for the confirmation is it indeed her. All this time I've just been assuming it was.

_When are you coming Goten?_

"I don't even know where I'm going!"

_Do any of us?_

"What? You're confusing me! Please hurry and tell me where you are so I can come get you!"

_I haven't moved._

"Please Valise! That doesn't help me!"

A light with no source begins to emit and I know this is coming to an end. I start running away from the light as fast and my feet can pick up and move. I've been to this dark nothingness of a void many times before yet I always forget it's endless. The light its creeping ever so close and I can't run fast enough.

_Are you coming?_

* * *

><p>I rise into a sitting position panting. Sweat glistens on my skin in moonlight peeking through my window. My hand is on my chest in attempt to calm myself and my rapid heartbeat. I can't help but wonder why that dream always ends the same way. I never get any answers but always receive the same question. '<em>Are you coming?' <em>I can't figure it out for the life of me.

I get up and walk a few feet over to Mikka's crib. I lean on the side peering in. She sleeps soundly blinking her closed eyes every now and then. I really look at her right now, almost looking through her, into her. I see her as something beyond just a daughter; she's my creation. I created this little person, not alone of course. But I, for the first time, truly understand unconditional love. No matter what I will always love this girl. I never imagined too love someone this much in my life. I could stare at her all night and hold her all day long. Whenever I get into one of my bad moods or I feel the hurt of my loss; she makes it all go away by just looking up at me with her big green eyes. Valise's eyes, and I'm more than ok with that.

Valise.

It still hurts and the frequent dreams of her pain me as well. "Are you coming?" I whisper to myself. I'm still puzzled. Will I ever solve this riddle?

'_Are you coming?'_

'_When are you coming?'_

'_I'm far beyond you reach.'_

'_I haven't moved.'_

Then it hit me. "I know where you are."

I breathe deep and fight the sting in my eyes. Why was I so blind? She's been right in front of my face this whole time; or more like in front of my house. I pull a shirt over my head and shove my feet into my shoes then head outside. If I ever want to sleep peacefully again I have to face my demons- or more likely my angel.

I close the front door silently so no one wakes. I stare out towards the old oak tree and the prized possession it covers. I push myself to walk over to the tombstone. Each step feels harder to take but I keep pushing. I'm only three feet from the engraved marble, "I'm here."

I lose the battle with my emotions and tears begin falling from my eyes. I can't hold back and I fall to my knees. My left hand grips the grass and the other tries to clear my sight. "I'm here Valise." I read her name engraved into the precious stone over and over and I can literally feel the fire engulfing my heart, the pain in my chest. This is what I have been afraid of this whole time. I had held up so well in the passing weeks just to break apart into a million pieces. And here I thought I was strong.

* * *

><p><em>Goten.<em>

I look up. I notice my surrounding environment is drastically different. The sun is shining and the flowers are in full glorious bloom. The leaves in the trees look alive and dance in summertime breeze. There's a haze across my vision but I can make everything out.

_Goten, I'm so glad you made it._

I stand and turn around to where I hear the voice from. Valise stands before me in a beautiful yellow sundress. Her brown locks of hair bounce in the gentle wind and her smile ignites my own. "Valise? Is that really you?"

She holds out her arms, _I'm so glad you finally came._

I rush her wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and burying my face into her neck. I pick her up and spin her around. Her laughter is the music we dance to.

I put her down and hold her close afraid to let go for if I do I may never see her again, which is an incredible possibility. "I finally found you. Valise, I miss you so much, you have no idea." That salty water stains my blushed cheeks again.

I feel her thumb wipe them away. _Are you ok?_

"No," I admit, "I need you Valise. It's so hard without you. Mikka needs you too." It feels good to finally show someone my true undying feeling at this point in my life. This whole time I've been putting up a front and lying to my family… to myself… saying I was going to be just fine. Who the hell was I trying to convince? Why am I falling apart? Why now?

_I'll always be with you Goten. You may not always see me, but I'm there with you and Mikka, always._

"I feel empty without you." I calm my flowing tears, my vision clear once more as her hands massage my chest.

_Just hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear._ She smiles. She would always give me silly pet names to cheer me up. That burning sensation in my chest eases up; almost dissipates.

"Sometimes I don't even trust myself."

_It's killing me to see you this way._ She runs her hands down my arms and tightens her grip on my hands laughing at her own joke. I get it; she's already dead. I'm trying to express how much I'm really struggling without her, but I can't help but find trust in her words.

"There's an old voice in my head that holding me back."

_Well tell him that I miss our little talks. _She keeps herself headstrong trying her best to make me feel better; encourage me, and I think it's working.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right." Her comfort is enveloping me, forcing me to feel that warmth of her safety blanket.

She taps my nose with her finger, _your mind is playing tricks on you._

She caresses the side of my face and I close my eyes into her longing touch. _I know your hurting Goten. You have to stay strong for Mikka… for me._

"I'm trying, I really am." I mustn't try, I must do.

_Your expressions seem to vary. _She cups my face and kisses me. Oh how I longed for this, to feel her physical passion and to her mine.

I know I have to keep strong for my family and my daughter. I know this trip has just begun and this road will be long and bumpy but I will not fail; I will not fail Valise or Mikka. She was right; I had to stay strong. Even though she was gone from our world she was still with me, always.

_So are you weak or are you strong?_ She pokes my Saiyjin pride; I know her tactics.

I think I've regained my confidence, "Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

_It'll take time._

"_And it's time that makes and brakes us; forces and shapes us_," we say together.

I feel almost hot as the scenery lights up in a bright white. "I love you," I tell her.

_I will always love you. Come see me again soon, I'd love to meet Mikka._

Our bodies fade in the blinding light and everything is dark.

* * *

><p>I sit up from my fetal position on the ground. It's still night time, the moon floats gallantly among the millions of stars. I feel the wet midnight dew in my palms. I wipe the mud and damp grass from my face, 'Did I fall asleep or collapse?'<p>

I look at the tombstone. "I'll bring Mikka here in the morning, and every morning from now on, ok Valise?"

A gentle breeze wafts past me and I swear I heard a lite voice say, '_Thank you.'_

I stand to my full height, my eyes on the grave. I'll bring her flowers every day from here on in and tell her every day I love her, just like I tell Mikka. Valise may be in another realm but our connection is far too strong to disrupt. And I will forever and always have a very special place in my heart for her. And to think I thought there was a gaping hole in my heart but now I realize she's been there the whole time; I just needed to confront everything… and her. I finally faced my angel and I think from now on I won't be having clueless and heart-clutching dreams. Will I ever stop struggling; swallow my pride and welcome help? Probably. Will I ever move on? Maybe. Will I ever get that son named Zildjian? Who knows. But one thing I do know is that I'll do everything in my power to keep Valise's memory alive and make sure Mikka knows who her mother was; the beautiful Earth-bound Angel she was.

And I will forever love our memories, I will love our precious possessions, I will love our beautiful daughter.

_Mikka._

"To love what's left behind," I turn on my heel and glide back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and<strong> **Review!**_ I accept anonymous reviews, it'll only take a minute. Thank you very much for taking time to read this and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it._


End file.
